The Spirit of the Protector
by Phantasm of Chaos
Summary: They say legends are meant or destined to happen to they most unspectied people. To one boy he never would imagine he would serve both sides of the afterlife, not only as a Shinigami but a Ghost Rider.
1. The Deal

**Chapter 1 **

**Deal**

'How could this happen' thought the orange haired shinigami (Japanese:Death God) Ichigo Kurosaki as he hit the sandy floors of the Shadowy plains of Hueco Mundo(Spanish:Hollow World; Japanese:Hollow Sphere). After following the defeat of the Sexta Espada (Spanish:Six Sword; Japanese:Sixth of the Ten Sword) Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he thought he could finally get away with Orihime Inoue and all his friend that helped in the rescue mission.

But fate had dealt a bad hand to him once more. Preparing to leave only to be attacked once more, by the brutish of the Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga the Quinta Espada (Spanish: Five Sword; Japanese:Fifth of the Ten Sword). Being beaten beyond the point of exhaustions by Grimmjow left Ichigo had no strength to fight.

"What's the matter Shinigami" Yelled Nnoitra from a distance. "Aren't you stronger than this, or are you always this weak?" Nnoitra said in mocking tone with a frown of disappointment knowing his new target was just another pig to slaughter.

Orihime witnessing this wished to help her friend, but struggling against her captor and Nnoitra's fracción(Spanish:Fraction; Japanese:Subordinate Officers), Tesla, made all attempts futile.

"Please, Stop! Can't you see that Kurosaki-kun is hurt? Please stop!" Orihime pleaded to the thin Espada.

Only for Nnoitra to turn his head to Orihime and shout back at her in an annoyed tone "Shut up, I'm doing this because he's injured!" Nnoitra then turned his whole body while keeping Ax-like Zanpakutō (Japanese:Soul-Cutter Sword) pointed toward Ichigo. "This is a battle of courses it's going to be unfair. In battles, enemies are made for all sorts of reason. I can't Stand this guy, I'm going to kill him, any reason a battle is born it's only the natural order of things" Nnoitra explained while glaring at the young healer before turning his head back at his opponent.

Nnoitra then lifted his blade over his head and said with excitement "This it Shinigami!" And swung the his blade down with full force.

Ichigo seeing the blade swing down on him as if it was in slow motion, thought 'No, It can't end like this!'

"Yes, it certainly would seem pathetic."

A pulse of energy was felt by Ichigo and he notice that Nnoitra's descending blade halt to a complete stop, with is grin frozen in place as he was. He then noticed Orihime frozen in place as well against her captor.

He looked around to find the source of the voice. Then he saw five feet away from him an old man in a black Trent coat. He held in his hand a cane with a silver skull on it. His face gave evidence that he was in his late sixties and had a expression that was calm and stoic.

The figure approached Ichigo. "Who are you?" Ichigo questioned the newcomer "Did you do all this?" The figure smiled at Ichigo's observation "Yes, my dear boy." He spoke in a polite tone "My name is Mephisto."

Ichigo was confused, by both the name and presence of the man. He then asked "What are you doing here?"

Mephisto also smiled seeing then man before him wanted to go straight to business and said "It's a pity for such a pure soul, witnessing the death of a person he or she cares for die in front of their very eyes..." Mephisto said in a false sorrowful tone. "And even more pathetic for the person about to die believing he can't do nothing about it. When he could." Emphasizing the last part so Ichigo could catch it.

Which he did and said "What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned the man once more.

Mephisto then spoke in a louder and clear tone "What I'm saying is that I can give you the power needed to protect your friend and more Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo was shocked by not only the old man knowing his name, but Offering him more power. Seeming to good to be true, he turned his head to Orihime to remind himself what he got to do.

"What do I need to do?" Ichigo asked the figure.

"Just a little job that lucky ties in with the mission of stopping Aizen from creating the ōken (King's Key), as well as stopping the true mastermind that you don't know of." Mephisto said explaining why he was here and giving a complete stranger power.

Ichigo, confused once more about a true mastermind behind all the event that have happen ever since the Soul Society. He then ask "What do you mean true Mastermind?"

"The true man behind the hybrid you fought and trained with is the Man who wants the Throne for himself and unite, what should be divided, under his rule." Mephisto said with a cold voice and then with a sigh "My son, Blackheart. Who is in disguised, that you have met before."

"What do you mean I met him before?" Ichigo Asked.

Mephisto, wanting to hurry up, said "No more question." he pulled out A piece of paper with writing on it to small for Ichigo to read from a distance, a pointed pen and said "Do we have a deal?"

Ichigo, not knowing all the detail to the new power he would be given, saw there was no other choice if he wanted to save everyone. He moved hand over to the pen, Ignoring the pain present in his body. Then as he tried to grab the pen, a small amount of blood, from his wounds, dripped on the paper and his name appeared.

Seeing this Mephisto pulled back the paper and pen and said "That will do."

Ichigo then felt an intense amount of pain in his chest that felt like he was burning him from the inside and Looked at Mephisto. Who then said "You are my, employee, as I would like to call you..." He started to fade out of existence and he spoke in a dissembled voice "You know what to do, how to do it, and when to do it…" His body completely vanished, but still spoke. "I do hope I put my faith in the right person, My new Ghost Rider."

Then Reality kicked back in. Ichigo, still in pain, Rolled over narrowing missing the blade from cutting him in half. But the force of the blade impact with the ground force Ichigo a few feet away from Nnoitra, Still clenching his Chest from the unknown pain he was feeling now.

Nnoitra noticed that the young Shinigami survived, but in pain that he was sure wasn't caused by him, but he shrugged it off and moved to him.

Orihime saw this as well. She was scared that fact that Ichigo was in more pain then before. But still couldn't help but notice the change in reiatsu (Japanese:Spiritual Pressure).

Ichigo now started to feel the burning sensation growing even stronger when Nnoitra approach. He felt all the pain, heard all the screams from Nnoitra's soul. He wanted it to all stop

When Nnoitra final reached Ichigo he was annoyed by Ichigo screaming loader then ever. He picked up Ichigo by the neck and shouted in his face "What the matter Shinigami? Why are you losing your head?" Then threw Ichigo on The ground and kicked him over on to his back. But Ichigo still held his chest and his eyes were shut tight.

Nnoitra raised his weapon once more to silence Ichigo's screams. When he swung his weapon down, he saw for one second, Ichigo opening his eyes and saw that his eyes weren't brown. But look like red and black flames. Then felt an explosion from Ichigo and was pushed back to where is servant was, a good fifty feet away.

Orihime felt the blast of Chaotic power as well and was fearful of her friend's safety. "Kurosaki-Kun!"

Nel also felt this energy and was also more afraid then she ever had been.

"Ichi-chan!" She cried on deaf ears.

When the power was finally settling, all that was left blocking the spectators was the dust, that was also settling. What they saw, they conclude one thing.

'What the hell is that?!'

* * *

Hello readers of all age!

If your reading this I thank you for viewing my  
first story ever placed on this site.

Don't worry their more to come.

Bye.


	2. The Moon's Inferno Unleashed

**Chapter 2**

**Moon's Inferno Unleashed**

When the dust finally settle, Nnoitra, Orihime, Tesla, and Nel all noticed a standing figure glowing with a bight light. Getting a closer look they saw in shock the that in Ichigo's place stood a figure wearing his robes that Ichigo wore when he preformed his Bankai (Japanese:Final Release). They examined his head to see he had his Hollow mask on as well. But his entire head was on fire. His head also was clean literary to the bone. They also looked where his eyes should be, only to find they were empty, but still starring at them. Mainly at Nnoitra. They also saw his equally boney hand clenching Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu (Japanese: Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter).

They all concluded one thing about this new figure. The new guy was Ichigo.

Orihime was they only one trying to confirm it.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said in a quiet voice, as if she was trying to talk to the figure, but to scared to talk to loud.

The figure heard her though, as he turned his head in her direction. To Orihime it meant the new man standing before them was indeed Ichigo.

Nnoitra also heard her, and shock by not only they appears of the Shinigami he was about to kill a few minutes ago. But also his power that was radiating off him. Just saying it was powerful would be insulting to describe it. It was enormous, but it felt more evil then he ever felt from any hollow. And when he was looking it to those empty eyes, he was terrified, it felt like he was piercing his very soul.

Ichigo, still looking at Orihime then at her captor, Telsa, looked in his eyes and saw soul of other Arrancars Arrancar (Spanish:To Remove, or To Rip Off; Japanese:Ripped Mask), slain in cold blood, not as much as his master, but still no remorse. His instincts kicked in when he saw all this. He raised his hand and pointed it to both Tesla, and then at Nnoitra and said in a low, deep voice **"You…Guilty."** and started to move forward.

Both were shock and confused by his speech. He seem to speck as some sort of Judge. Nnoitra just thought he was just cocky and thinking he could scare them. He then grin thinking this and turned to his servant.

"So he want to play huh? Telsa Why don't you show this urchin who better." Nnoitra said to his relax, cocky voice.

Tesla nodded in response to his master's command and threw Orihime to the side and unsheathed is Zanpakutō and screamed.

"Crush, Verruga! (Spanish:Wart; Japanese:Tusked Armored Warrior)" and a blast of energy was felt, and smoke blinded them all from seeing his transformation.

When the smoke clear they saw Tesla standing over fifthteen feet tall. Arms and legs muscular and his head that of a boars with small tusk coming out of his mouth.

Nnoitra, seeing no need to transform, or even help his servant fight stood aside.

Ichigo saw Tesla charging at him with no fear. He scowled at this. He jumped over him, then he reached to the end of his sword's hilt, where the small black chain was, pulled the chain that seem to extend out of the hilt and wrapped around his arm. Then swinging the chain at Tesla and it wrapped around his neck twice and tugged on it to make sure it was tight.

Tesla, of all he knew of this soul reaper, wasn't expecting what happen right now to be possible to anyone. His transformation, his power was overwhelming itself. But the chain he felt around his neck, felt like it was heated, His howls of pain as he grabbed the chain around his neck trying to pull it off evident of that.

Ichigo gripped the chain and sent a surge of power through the chain setting it on fire. He heard even more cries of pain, and decided to end his misery, He gave the chain a great tug and Tesla head ripped off.

Both Nnoitra and Orihime were shocked at what happen in front of them. Nnoitra was dumbfounded that his fracción was killed so easy. Orihime was horrified that Ichigo took a life so willingly. She knew Ichigo always fought to protect other, but never took a life unless he needed to. With that in mind she thought this.

'Kurosaki-kun, what happen to you?'

Nnoitra, seeing he would have to deal with this new foe himself, charged at him while his back was turned. Ichigo already sensing this turned around fast and whipped his sword out at him.

Nnoitra seeing this made no efforts to dodge and decided to take the blow, He had the strongest hierro (Spanish:Iron; Japanese:Steel Skin) of any of the Espada. There would be nothing to worry about.

How wrong he was.

As he ran forward he felt a slight pinch of pain in his abs and chest. He then saw a vertical wound that suddenly spit out a tremendous amount of blood. Nnoitra only had one thing to say.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as he felt not only his skin being torn by a single slash, but feeling his own blood boil from and unknown source.

He tried to support himself on both his arms on the sandy floor as he thought

'How did he cut me! I have the strongest Hierro in the history of the Espada. He couldn't scratch me, let alone do this.'

He look up at his opponent, and notice his sword was letting out an intense amount of heat that was surging from him. The raw power coming from him was nothing he ever felt before.

To him he only felt excited, because facing something like this was like a sign to him. As if life had granted him a chance to prove once more that he could live his dream, get what he finally wanted.

But he wanted to make sure that this shinigami was worthy of granting that dream to him, and went on the attack as he swung his blade at the flame covered shinigami.

Orihime herself to she wished she knew what was going on. First, the one person she always had feeling for was inches away from his death, next he transform in to a relentless killer. She was scared as she was when Ichigo put on his Holow mask from before. But now she thought, once more, that he was an entirely different from the person see knew.

"Kurosaki-kun, why are you doing this?" she said in her quiet voice again, but this time no one heard her. For the person she cared for deeply was fighting before her eyes.

Ichigo seeing Nnoitra charge at him again brought his sword up to block the incoming blade. He then threw Nnoitra blade out of the way and went to stab him.

Nnoitra seeing this fired a golden Cero (Spanish:Zero; Japanese:Hollow Flash) at him. Only to get stab in the chest and then punched in the face to deflect the Cero. Which headed towards Orihime.

Ichigo saw this and did a Shunpo (Japanese:Flash step) in front of Orihime, which startle her, and cut the cero in half with his sword. He then turned is head toward Orihime and looked to see if see was alright. When he saw her face she looked terrified and he understood. She was scared of him. He didn't know why he just protected her himself. He had a stronger feeling, a greater need to protect her then his lust to damn the man before him. He looked at her for a brief second and returned to the battle.

Orihime felt as if he knew what he wanted her to do thought that look he gave her. She went to find Nel, who was behind a rock hiding, and put her shield up and watch.

Nnoitra, now more eager than ever, slammed his blade down on the shinigami. When he was blocked once more, He jumped in the air and grabbed the chain attach to the end of his staff and swung the blade at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught the blade with his hand and then pulled the blade forward and stabbed Nnoitra's left eye socket, but felt nothing. Ichigo was shocked when Nnoitra's right eye turned and stared at him and he heard.

"Didn't I just tell you? You can't beat me!" Nnoitra shouted as he plunged his right hand into Ichigo's chest, got on his own two feet, lifted Ichigo up and threw him.

Nnoitra saw the flame on both of Ichigo hand and head die out, to him it meant he was dead. Nnoitra was stratified he was dead finally, but disappointed that he didn't make him go farer. He turn his back for a second and he felt a chain wrapped around his neck. He grabbed the chain with his free arm and turned around. He saw that Ichigo was once again on his feet, Head full of flames, and he glaring at him as he always was during the fight.

Ichigo then charged at Nnoitra and went to slash him in half with a vertical slice.

Which Nnoitra narrowly dodged getting a deep wound in his chest, and the chain off his neck. He breathed deeper then before out of exhaustion and pain. But he heard the word that pissed him off.

"**Such a pathetic waste of a life." **Ichigo said plainly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Nnoitra shouted despite the pain.

"**You life is wasted in killing soul just to satisfy you bloodlust, as if your thinking that your being acknowledge as a great warrior and wishing to die by that same praise. You deserve nothing more than seeing everything you done and living those last few seconds of you life feeling the same as you are now. Pathetic."**

Nnoitra, was not angered by this word. He was furious. He thought that this piece of shit Shinigami knew him.

Nnoitra knew that he knew nothing about him, or how he felt. Hurt by their careless pity. He may had been know as a barbarian by the other Espada. But the battlefield was the only place in any world he found peace. Fighting to him was the most intoxicating thing in anywhere. The bloodshed, the thought of being killed. That's what he always wanted. To die by the blade in battle by the one who was stronger then him. Anyone who denied him his dream would be killed.

But this Shinigami, telling him how he deserved to die only said "You little... I ain't… I ain't…" He then thrust his head up and shouted "I AIN'T GOING TO DIE LIKE THAT!" he then thrust his Zanpakutō in the air and called it to battle.

"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!" (Spanish:Mantis Religiosa; Japanese:Sacred Crying Mantis) and a smog of dust and sand filled the air.

When the dust settled. Nnoitra's Resurrección (Spanish:Resurrection; Japanese:Return Blade) form was revealed.

The most notable feature was that he grew four arms, each armed with an ax-like sword. His eye patch was ripped off reveling his mask fragment over a hole where his left eye should be, that look like a mouth with sharp teeth. His wound that Ichigo had inflicted were also healed up do to the Resurrección effect.

He grinned. "So what does it feel like shinigami, to see an Espada in his release form?" He questioned.

Ichigo only responded by charging at Nnoitra and slashing with his sword. Only for Nnoitra to block with two of his axes and slash with his own. Which Ichigo pushed off with his feet on the blades of dodged.

Ichigo then charged faster than ever and cut off Nnoitra's lower Left arm.

Nnoitra felt his arm fall off and grasp at the pain he felt. "You dirty little…" he said panting.

Ichigo said **"I see this is going to be easy if I can rip off you arm like that." **

Nnoitra then laugh and said "That easy huh. No that is going to be the last arm you're every rip off every…" he then grinned "Nah you ain't going to get the first one…" As he said that the stump on his arm grew back and another set of arm grew "cause your going to die by all my arms." He finished saying as he armed himself with six blades, charging at his, now turned worthy, opponent.

Ichigo and Nnoitra just kept exchanging blows, each trying to best the other. Each destroying the surrounding building. Nnoitra cut a huge portion of rock from a building as let it fall and Ichigo. Ichigo just cut the rock with his blade and saw Nnoitra jumping ready to strike once more.

Now Nnoitra was getting impatient. Though he enjoyed the fight, but no matter what he did Ichigo wasn't going down no matter how many times he stabbed him. And the weird thing was he wasn't losing any blood.

He decided to finish with one Cero blast so powerful he couldn't deflect it. Stated by biting his tongue to draw blood and then began to gather energy in his mouth, mixing it with the blood and fired a grey Cero

"Gran Rey Cero (Spanish:Grand King Zero; Japanese:Royal Hallow Flash)!" Nnoitra yelled and fired it at his opponent.

Ichigo saw this and moved his hands in front of him and gathered Dark red energy and fired it quickly.

Nnoitra seeing the small Blast of energy hit his Cero thought that was a waste of Energy, Then he saw all the dark energy getting smaller and the Red ball grow bigger till it firing forward again and hit him directly in midair.

Nnoitra screamed and figure out that the red ball of energy had absorb his cero and double the energy level in it.

He fell to the ground, painfully landing on the ground face first. Despite the immense amount of pain he lifted his head out of the sand and saw Ichigo Standing Before him. He wondered if he was going to finish the job and cut him down. But was surprise when he stabbed his black sword on the ground and picked him up by his shirt, made him looked strait in his eyes behind that mask, and said in his demonic tone.

"**Look in my Eyes…" **he said fiercer than ever **"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocence. Feel their Pain!"**

No sooner then he said that Nnoitra felt like he was being burn in his chest and screamed. He then started to remembered all the life's he had stolen all the wrongs he done.

Outside of Nnoitra's mind his body was beginning to fall apart as his partials were descending back where his soul was deemed fit for him to dwell. In Hell.

Ichigo saw this and when the body of Nnoitra Jiruga was gone he calmed down and the flames the covered his body began to recede. He soon fell flat on his back.

Orihime seeing this moved quickly to where Ichigo was, with Nel following.

When they got there. They gasp they saw the Ichigo returned to normal, but was out cold with multiple wounds. Orihime kneeled down using her fairies to start healing him. When she was done, she saw him open his eyes. She were relief they were the same brown and gentle eyes she knew.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Orihime said. Glad her friend was well once more.

Ichigo stared to sit up and panting. He looked at his hand and remembered everything he did and said out loud. "What happen to me?"

"_I think I can answer that." _said an calm voice that both Orihime and Ichigo heard.


	3. The History of the Rider

**Chapter 3**

**The History of the Rider**

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked left and right for the source of the voice that they saw sitting on a rock an man in his forties, wearing a pair of visor over his eyes, and wearing an oversized cloak that was moving in the wind.

Ichigo instantly recognized the man and ask "Zangetsu (Japanese:Moon-Cutter)! What are you doing here!"

Zangetsu just said _"I thought you would need a little more information about what you've become Ichigo."_

Ichigo just stared and before he said anything, he heard Orihime voice.

"Um…Ichigo, who that?" She asked

Ichigo was shocked. As far as he knew no one else should be able to see Zangetsu, except Yoruichi when trying to help him achieve Bankai. But that was with the help of Kisuke Urahara invention. Orihime shouldn't be able to see him.

He turn his head to Orihime and said "Orihime, you can see him?"

Orihime was confused by his question but still said "yes."

Zangetsu decided to clear things up and said "_My name is Zangetsu Orihime, Ichigo's Zanpakutō."_ He then turned to Ichigo and said _"She can see me Ichigo because her power, originated from her, but awaken by you own energy. So it explains why she can sense you and see me when I'm materialize."_

Ichigo was astonished by that fact alone what his energy did, but before he could say anything else, he remembered Zangetsu words about his knew power. And said "What do you mean about what I become?"

Zangetsu took a deep breath knowing this was going to be hard for him to understand. But he said "_Ichigo, the man you meant during you fight with the Arrancar was Mephisto, the ruler of Hell…" _He said plainly and continued _"and you become his Ghost Rider."_

Ichigo was shock, but remembered the stranger's words saying he worked for him and ask Zangetsu "What's a Ghost Rider?"

Zangetsu just said _"A Ghost Rider is his bounty hunter, sent by him to bring back the soul that breaks free of the devil and must be sent back through his rider. A Rider is also capable of damming the souls of the wicked."_

Ichigo then felt something jog his memory when Zangetsu said 'Dam the Wicked' He then said "I saw...I heard all the scream and those people Nnoitra kill. I wanted it to stop. And I just looked at him and turned all he done against him." He said as he shudder at the disturbance of the thought.

Orihime hearing this understood then and their why Ichigo was fighting like he was. But saw how uncomfortable he was remembering it all placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled to comfort him. Which Ichigo saw and was a bit relived for some reason.

"_The Penance Stare…"_ Zangetsu said gaining the two's attention _"The Rider's greatest weapon. It is able, as you described, turns the wicked's wrong on to them and burn their very soul, if he they possess enough sins to earn such a fate."_

Ichigo then asked "Where did Ghost Rider come from?"

Zangetsu then said _"Millions of years ago, When the world was in a time of dominance. Where the Soul Society and Hell fought as well for dominance. The souls of the living were used to breed warriors for both sides, Shinigami and Ghost Riders. While Shinigami help souls of the dead pass on, Ghost Rider dam the souls of the living and sending then strait to hell. It was soon proposed from Mephisto to turn Shingamis in to a Ghost Rider hybrid so he would have no limitation on the souls he would collect. But his idea was soon reject by the Shinigamis because this would cause imbalance of the harvesting of souls and Hell proclaimed war out of the rejection. that cost the soul of the living their life more then both sides. Just as it was going to get worst. The Spirit King intervened in the war and had both sides reach an agreement. As long as Mephisto restricted use of the Ghost Riders for any problems that would threaten the livings existence and only use human souls, or at least no Shingami. The soul Society would not interfere in his  
__affairs. "_

"But why did he chose me as his next Ghost Rider if I'm a Shinigami?"

Zangetsu closed his eyes in a moment of thought then said _"I think he wanted to go through with that theory and see the result, but bound to his word he couldn't use a shinigami, but he could use a you because your not dead and your not a Shinigami, but a hybrid. That did not fall under the agreement between the Soul Society and Hell, he exploited it and got the result we liked. A Ghost Rider's powered by a source know as Hellfire. It charges ever aspect of you body, and infusion it in to you has caused some changes that not only effect you like a normal human, but your shinigami powers as well."_

Ichigo figuring what he said remembered the chain that popped out of his sword. And the strange energy blast that he launch.

"_Ichigo, a Ghost Rider is only able to activate in darkness and the presence of Evil. But because of you Shingami powers infused with the Hellfire. Your Transformation can activate at will." _Zangetsu said.

Ichigo then said "How do you know all this?" He questioned his Zanpakutō Spirit.

Zangetsu responded _"When Mephisto Power had infused with your spirit. All the information of your power and duty to him was transferred to me."_

Ichigo then remembered something else "Who's Blackheart and what's he got to do with this?"

Zangetsu once again spoke _"Blackheart is Mephisto's son. His father said he will have his rule till the end of days, but Blackhearts was impatient and tried to take the land of the living under his rule, Only to be stopped by another Ghost Rider. I don't know how he came back after being sent to Hell. But it clear he thought he could stay of reach of his father's Ghost Riders. Obliviously he was wrong when his father though of another way to put him down, transferring the power's of the Rider through a hybrid."_

"_One more thing before we part Ichigo. As a Ghost Rider you are able to summon a transporter of any kind you can link to. Just focus and summon it. You'll know what to do from there." _Zangetsu said before he faded from existence leaving Ichigo and Orihime in the plains of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo saw as Zangetsu disappear and he thought about all the things about the powers that Zangetsu said about being a Ghost Rider. Then he remembered how terrified Orihime was when he saw him, killing so relentlessly. He was surprise That she didn't run away from him at all. He was ashamed of what he become. He looked at Orihime and Said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Orihime…" He said in a sorrowful voice "I must had been a monster to you." He said the last part looking away from her.

He was surprised when he felt a pair of arm wrapped around his neck and a body pressing on his back. He turned his head and saw Orihime hugging him. He heard Orihime's soft voice

"Ichigo I was scared when you put that mask on and when you transformed. It was as if you weren't you anymore. But when you saved me I knew it was still you, cause you sacrifice anything to protect everyone. That was the Ichigo I knew."

Ichigo was shocked by this confession. He looked at her face then in her eyes and got lost in those grey orbs. He felt more relieve now more than ever. He didn't know it, but his face was pulling himself closer to Orihime lips.

Orihime saw this and felt herself drawn to him as well.

Suddenly they heard a childish voice "Ichi-chan!!!" and Ichigo was pushed back from a little green haired child named Nel. Officially ruining the mood.

Ichigo was knocked to the ground, looked up, and said "Nel! Where were you?!"

Nel was just hugging him and looked up with a smile and said "Nel was hiding when you went caught on fire. I was worried Ichi-chan."

Ichigo heard this and softened up and patted her on her hollow mask saying it was okay.

Something clicked in Ichigo's mind and remembered he had to save Rukia and Chad. He quickly got to his feet and looked at Orihime, who looked confuse, He said "We need to get going. Rukia and Chad need are help"

Orihime getting the message got up too.

Ichigo wondered how they would get their remembered Zangetsu saying he can call some transporter to him. Seeing if it would work or not, he let out a loud whistle and what'd to see what happen.

He got results instantly and saw a portal form in front of him and a motorcycle coming out. The motorcycle looked like any other. He then felt like it needed to be updated. He focused his new powers in his system, and his hollow mask formed while the flame also form turning him in to the Ghost Rider. He then placed his hands on the motorcycle and fueled it with his energy.

The bike then started to mutate and looked like him. Hellish.

The head of the bike had a skull like hood, instead of legs on the bike, chains were what was holding the wheels that were incased in flames. And a scabbard appear on the left side of the bike, no doubt to hold Ichigo's Bankai sword. He then stealth his sword in the scabbed. Ichigo then spoke in his Ghost Rider voice **"Orihime, you best sit in front of me. It maybe a bumpy ride." **

Orihime blushed at this, but understood that he was going to probable going to fast and she needed to hold Nel.

She got on the bike while holding Nel, then Ichigo got on and started to start it up and got going. He was racing across the desert like plains and he sensed Rukia presence near by and headed towards her.

He approached a building blocking his path and knew what he had to do. **"Hang on." **He warned Orihime as the front end of the bike lifted off the ground and hit the wall. Going up. He then saw a ledge and jumped. He parked himself as he sensed four indicial sprits and looked in their direction.

He saw four women with white uniforms and three of them each having a strange mask fragment on their head, meaning the were Arrancar.

The first one he saw had long, smooth green hair and three beads under her eyes, a little hair pin-like mask fragment on her left eye and her uniforms had long sleeves.

The second one also had long black hair but more wavy and had a head piece of a mask fragment. Her uniform looked like something from the Amazon.

The Third was had a horn of a mask on her forehead, and an two different color eyes. Her Uniform was just a jacket.

The Forth was a black skin one, with blond hair, however had no mask fragment showing because half of her face was hidden behind a huge collar that also covered her large breast.

Ichigo's eyes saw each of their souls and saw no wrongs they done when they claimed their sanity.

So he pointed at them and said **"You…Innocent."** Turn his motorcycle around and rode off. But he heard from the horned Arrancar "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" She said sounded furious. But Ichigo was to far to responded.

Finally Arriving at the spot where Rukia was, he saw Rukia laying on her belly, he also saw the body of Āronīro Arurueri the Novena Espada (Spanish:Nine Sword; Japanese:Ninth of the Ten Sword). She was unconscious, but alive. Ichigo signed in relief. He knew she was to injured to move, so he said to Orihime **"Orihime can you heal her while I go get Chad?" **

Orihime said "Yes." and begun healing her with Nel watching. They heard the a loud noise and turn to see Ichigo starting his bike.

Ichigo turned his head to Orihime and said **"Keep your shield up and around you, Nel and Rukia. I'll be back soon." **He then rode off quickly to get Chad. He found him also unconscious. He picked him up on his back and got on his bike. He told the chain on his sword to wrap around him and Chad. Which it did and tighten it self then Ichigo started to ride back to Orihime.

When he got their, he saw Orihime finished healing Rukia and saw him return. Ichigo brought Chad over to her and Orihime got to work and walk away a few feet.

She turned to look at Ichigo and smiled at him. But the smile soon dropped to a frighten look when she said "LOOK OUT!" She screamed

Ichigo jumped just in time as a blast of red energy nailed the ground where he was standing.

The dust was preventing him from seeing who did it. But as the dust settled it showed four shadows facing him.


	4. The Protector's Warth

**Chapter 4**

**Protector's Wrath**

When the dust cleared, it revealed the four Arrancar women from before. They were all starring at him and Orihime on the cliffs. All, but the blonde hair Arrancar had their weapons out, preparing to strike when necessary.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at the Arrancar, so he could be heard.

The horned Arrancar just yelled back. "What do you think? Kill you and get the chick back to Aizen-sama, you Idiota (Spanish:Idiot)."

The blonde haired Arrancar spoke "Apache, calm yourself." she spoke calm, but her eyes never leaving the shinigami before her.

The Horned Arrancar, named Apache quiet instantly at her mistresses words. "Yes Harribel-Sama." she said quietly revealing the blonde arrancar name.

"Hey Apache, if we face this guy, can you deal with him on your own or are we going to have to do the work for you." The Amazon looking Arrancar said with a cocky grin at Apache.

"What the hell that supposed to mean, Mila?" Apache yelled at the Arrancar named Mila.

"I'm just saying that if you're too weak to handle him just step aside and let the rest of us take care of him." Mila spoke with not only a cocky smile, but a cocky tone to her fellow Arrancar.

Apache just formed her own cocky grin and said "I could say the same thing to you Mila. Your so weak I'm surprised you could lift ten pounds with both arms" They started to slam their heads together, leering fiercely at each other.

The quiet looking Arrancar just looked at them and said "You two are so immature." She said with a bored tone that mirrored her face.

"What you say Sun-Sun!" Both Mila and Apache yelled at the Arrancar Sun-Sun, who just looked away, put her sleeve over her mouth and rolled her eye.

Both Orihime, and Ichigo had sweat dropped at this display of character these Arrancar showed. If it wasn't for Harribel watching them, he thought they would have completely forgotten them.

Suddenly a new figure appeared. A tall black arrancar. He had the stander uniform. His head had spikes in the center of his head, going from the crown of his head to the back. A skull cross bone earrings on both ears. He also had a bone like necklace around his neck. He had a sword that was an arm length long and the guard had small spike around the edge.

The three Arrancar women, Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila bowed their head lightly at the present of the newcomer.

Halibel just look and said "Zommari, what are you doing here?"

The arrancar named Zommari just said calmly "I'm here to finish the job that Āronīro couldn't finish Harribel-sama." He eyed Rukia showing he was planning to kill her. "But it appear that I have to do more. If you'll allow me?"

Harribel just nodded and said "Do what you will."

Zommari bowed show his gratitude. And turned his head toward the Shinigami standing in his way. He unsheathed his sword, pointed it at Ichigo and said "What is your name Shinigami?"

Ichigo knowing their was going to be a fight got his own sword out in the fighting position and said. "Ichigo Kurosaki, and yours"

"Zommari Leroux the Séptima Espada (Spanish:Seven Sword; Japanese:Seventh of the Ten Sword)" he said as he disappeared in a wave of static and appeared behind Ichigo and swung his blade horizontally.

Ichigo saw this and was shocked by the speed and quickly Shunpo away, missing the blade.

Zommari realizing he missed said to were Ichigo was "Impressive, you dodge my Sonido (Spanish:Sound; Japanese:Transfer Effect)."

Ichigo stood his ground knowing this guy was playing with him. He saw him disappear in a wave of static, and appear behind him again. This time he backed flipped and sliced him. Only to cut nothing that appeared to be an aftermath image, while the real him stood two feet away.

"The Gemelos Sonido (Spanish and Japanese: Sound Twin) is my special technique. Of all the Espada, my is the fastest." Zommari

"Neat trick. But…" He disappeared in a flash behind Zommari and slashed. Knowing it would be a dud he turned himself around to his back in time to slash the real Zommari. "…I got a few of my own."

Zommari appeared again unharmed and Ichigo started in shock.

Zommari then said "By that expression, you thought you got me. My Gemelos Sonido is not limited to two aftermath clones, but…" He disappeared and five more appeared around Ichigo. "…But a maximum of five." They all stabbed him in the gut and Ichigo spit out blood. Orihime had her hand over her mouth and was horrified.

Zommari was revealed to be in front of Ichigo and slid his blade out "Farewell Ichigo Kurosaki. The reason for your demise was you arrogance of your thoughts of victory."

He then heard a low but heavy panting noise coming from the body before him.

"So your still alive?" Zommari said. Orihime was a bit more relief at this but still worried.

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't breathing so hard because of the wound. But the same thing that happen with Nnoitra was happening again. He heard the screams of not Arrancars, but Shinigami. He killed to saint his own hatred. Killed when he didn't need to defend himself. All those screams he heard when he made contact with him, It was burning him.

Harribel notice something odd was going on. First the boy surviving a fatal wound. Then when that wound was form she felt a change of energy in the boys reiatsu pattern.

Zommari walk forward to Ichigo noticing the reiatsu as well. Thinking it was best to kill him now before thing got out of hand he lifted his blade up and swung it down quickly.

A loud bang was heard and felt by Orihime that sat with both Rukia and Chad away from the fight and put her shield up.

Harribel and her fracción shield their eyes from the dust and burst of energy. They were also terrified. They felt like a intense evil looking down upon them, ready to slaughter them. When the dust settled they saw…

Zommari felt the blast more severely and was pushed back. When he look he saw the same thing that the other Arrancar saw with indescribable fear.

Ichigo standing with his usual ghastly appearance with the Hollow mask and a body that was encased in flames.

Ichigo pointed his finger at Zommari and said in his normal deep echoing voice **"You…Guilty!" **

Zommari and Harribel fracción were confused by what he meant. While Harribel stood, starring interested.

Meanwhile, on the side where Orihime, Chad and Rukia were at. Rukia and Chad were starting to wake up from a sudden blast that sounded like a gun firing next to their ear. They got up and saw they were right next to each other and looked around and saw Orihime and a little girl beside her.

"Orihime?!" Both questioned the women in front of them, who turned her head in confirmation of their suspicion, and then they saw a skeleton with robes and covered in flames holding a black sword, standing in front of a dark skin Arrancar.

Orihime seeing her friends wake said "Oh hi Rukia, hi Chad!" See greeted her friend.

Although they both had a lot of questions, Rukia the only one to ask them. "Orihime what are you doing here, what's Chad doing here, and what the hell that thing over their!" she pointed her index finger at the flame encased figure.

Orihime rubbed the back of her head hearing all these question, but before she could answer any of them, they all heard Zommari voice.

"This is indeed an unexpected surprise. What have you done to yourself Kurosaki-san?" He spoke in his stoic tone.

"Ichigo!' both Rukia and Chad thought shocked at the identity of the figure being Ichigo.

"**None of your business Zommari." **Ichigo snapped at the Espada.

Zommari tilted his head down and closed his eyes. "Very well…" He then disappeared and five of him appeared around Ichigo and stabbed him in multiple places this time. "…You will not survive this one again."

Imagine the look on his, Chad, and Rukia face, who just saw and shock thinking he was died this time. But shocked once more when they saw Ichigo head move down in front of him and punch Zommari five feet away.

Zommari got back up and said " I see. So you can't be killed just by stabbing you. I'll just have to try something else." He then spread his legs out and bent them, and put his arm in a position as if he was meditating. With his sword flouting in front of him.

"Suppress, Brujería (Spanish:Witchcraft; Japanese:Sangha of Bewitching Eyes)" Smoke erupted from him and revealed his form.

His entire body was covered in eyes from his head, body, hand, and his pumpkin-like legs.

Ichigo starred at this form autonomously. Knowing it was more dangerous then it looked. Suddenly he thought it was about to attack and Shunpo to the left. Nothing happened.

"You were wise to move, but your too late Kurosaki." He said as Ichigo left hand showed a mark that looked like an eye with a sun like edge. His hand started to go to him intending to choke him. Through his willpower preventing this from happening.

"This is Brujería's technique, Amor (Spanish and Japanese:Love). It is able to take control of anything I see. Normally the weakness of this technique is for me to see my target. But with Fifty Eyes. I Have no blind spot."

Ichigo was listening to all this, but still struggling with his hand. Finally in frustration, he loaded a lot of hellfire in the mark and the mark disappear being overloaded.

"Impressive…" Ichigo turned his head to Zommari "So you used your own energy to stop my Amor by overloading it. I applaud you, but can you stop this one." An eye suddenly blackened again and the mark appeared on his head.

When I strike any part of the body I can control that part, But if I strike the head I can control the whole body."

Suddenly Ichigo whole body was moving against his will. His body turned to Orihime and the others.

"I think I'll have you end your friends lives for me. All except for the girl…" He indicated Orihime "She is still needed for Aizen-Sama."

"**I Don't Think So!" **Ichigo voice raised and fire started to pour out of his body and the mark on his head vanished. He then cried

"**Getsuga Tensho! **(Japanese:Moon Fang Pierce of the Heaven)**"**and black flames-like energy were erupting out of his blade at Zommari. An explosion was insured when the energy made contact with Zommari

When the blaze stopped. It revealed a huge skull decorated ball. An arm flung out from the ball revealing Zommari slightly harmed and panting. He looked furious.

"You…Unforgivable!" Zommari grunted furiously He unleashed another one of his spells to strike, only for Ichigo to block with his own energy and the attack dissolved.

Zommari saw his normal attacks weren't working, but was preparing another When he felt Ichigo's Blade on his neck.

'P-P-Please spar me." Zommari begged

Ichigo just said "**Did you hear that very line from you victims. The ones you despise for there very existence. The ones you killed just to saint your own hatred against them. The ones…"**

"Enough!" Zommari interrupted "What do you know of our suffering by your hands, Shinigami!" He yelled furiously.

"You who hunt us, kill us just thinking you helping us, You know nothing!" He shouted even more.

Ichigo heard this words and knew this guy had the same thoughts as Nel. Thinking Shinigami were the bad guy and they were the neutral. He also knew that unlike Nel, his soul spoke otherwise. He felt hatred towards all shinigami. He killed any that crossed his path. And that was an unforgivable.

"**You have your rights to think of us as your enemies, but you must be prepared to take the consequences of you action Zommari." **Ichigo said as he lowered his blade and Zommari head turned and met him in the eye

Ichigo then grabbed his neck and made him look directly in to his eye.

"**Look in to my Eyes! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocence. Feel their pain!"**

Zommari started to scream and felt the same thing as Nnoitra had. Unimaginable pain. Only receiving it more with every sin he saw until finally he dissolved in to nothing.

Ichigo seeing his next victim gone turned his head towards the ledge Where the other Arrancar were only to see they were gone.

He turned his head back to where Orihime was, and also found both Chad and Rukia were awake and gawking at him. Well more Rukia then Chad, But he could still tell Chad was just as shocked about what happen.

Before he could explain anything. He felt like something huge was descending upon him.


	5. The Battle of the Certera

**Chapter 5**

**The Battle of the Certera**

Ichigo instinctively spun around and blocked the sword descending on his with his own. When he looked in the eyes of the beast he saw excitement in seeing him. When he looked at the figure. He saw he was muscular, his face mirrored his eyes, they held excitement. He also had a strange hair style, it was spiked with bell on each end. He recognized the guy instantly.

'Kenpachi?' he thought as he pushed the blade back forcing its owner to fall back.

No doubt it was him. A torn up Haori (Japanese:Captain Uniform) and a Zanpakutō with a ridged edge.

Before Ichigo could say anything he heard another all to familiar voice

"Scatter, Senbonzakura (Japanese:Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" a cold voice echoed.

Ichigo felt a thousand tiny blades pierce him. But he endured it. When it died down, he looked around. Not only seeing Kenpachi of the 11th division, and Byakuya of the 6th division. But Yachiru, Hanataro, Captain Unohana of the 4th Division, and her Assistant-captain Isane. All gathered around him in a circle. All ready to strike. Except Yachiru, who was hanging on to Kenpachi's Haori and watching the show.

Ichigo started to raise his hand and said **"What guys! It's me! It's me!" **

"You? Do we look like we know you bub." Kenpachi grin dropped as he spoke to the figure in front of him

Ichigo then slapped his hands over his head remembering he was still in his Ghost Rider Form. He calmed down, deactivated it and removed his mask. Showing them who he was.

The audience looked shocked as they lowered their weapons

"Kurosaki-san? What happen to you?" Captain Unohana questioned in concern.

"That's what we want to know!" Rukia said expressing her own curiosity.

Ichigo sighed at these questions. He knew this would get out eventually, but this fast, he had know idea. Their was no other choice but say what he needed to tell.

He spoke for nearly an hour to the audience before him, from the stranger that gave him his powers, to the Zangetsu explaining the Ghost Rider origin. His fights with both Nnoitra and Zommari to wrap it up.

The following audience was confused. They thought Ghost Riders were merely legends thought up a hundred years ago. But seeing what form Ichigo had become. They knew now they weren't no legends.

They all had different thoughts on this, but Kenpachi and Yachiru voiced theirs.

"Damn Ichigo you done wonders for yourself, and had even better fights. But you always finished the fight in a lame way." He said with excitement, envy, and disappointment. Excitement because he was an even better challenger then before. Envy for fighting and defeating two Espadas. And disappointment for just starring at his opponent to kill them instead of killing them with a blade.

Yachiru said to Kenpachi "So Ken-chan, are you going to have fun with Bonehead Ichi-chan." With childish excitement that sent chills down your spine if you decoded 'Fun' with "Death Match".

Ichigo was plain annoyed by his new nickname Bonehead Ichi-chan

Byakuya, and Unohana was still looking at Ichigo in questions. True, he may have made an alliance with the devil. But it's what the devil said about the True Mastermind named Blackheart. Who was he and more importantly, where was he?

Ichigo saw them relax themselves at his explanation, but knew there was still going to be trouble. With not only Aizen and the other Arrancars, but Blackheart and possible the Soul Society.

And specking of Arrancar, what happen to the four that over looked his match. He turn to Orihime and Nel. When he saw Nel. She looked a little pale and breathing hard. Ichigo put his hand on her forehead and notice she very hot, meaning she had a fever. Orihime also noticed this.

Before Ichigo could say anything to Orihime. A blast of energy was felt behind them, growing bigger.

All in the canyon retreated away from the blast, just as it hit the ground. They looked up and saw the four Arrancar women on the cliff. Harribel had her arm outstretch and her index finger pointing at them, giving evidence that she fired the blast.

"Now what are you doing here " Ichigo question the Arrancar that returned.

This time Harribel spoke "We received new orders for Orihime's capture as well as your own Kurosaki-san. Knowing you, you won't come peacefully so…" She reached for the handle of her sword and pulled it out of her scabbard, Revealing what looked like a broad sword, only for the inner portion cut out, leaving only the outline. "…I'll take you in by force"

"Harribel-Sama" Apache spoke. "Let us deal with him. We'll be more than enough for him." She said in an attempt to prevent her mistress from fighting for their sake.

Harribel looked at her and said "I know you have the power to fight Apache. But his power has no effect on me. So it's wiser if I fight him alone."

Her fracción bowed and moved away, knowing how rough their mistress was in a battle.

The Ichigo drawn his own blade and prepared to attack. The other Shinigami were also getting ready, only for Ichigo to say "Stop she picked her fight with me and only me"

Before a word of protest could be heard. He jumped forward and intercepted Halibel's attack, who also jumped and swung her own sword down.

They jumped back and sprung forward, slamming their swords on one another. They just started to do the same steps over and over again, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Which was Harribel, who launch a Cero from her finger tips.

Ichigo countered. "Getsuga Tensho!" he released the energy dispersing the cero and heading toward Halibel.

Harribel just flung her hand in front of the attack and it too dispersed. She then senses Ichigo behind her, turned around and saw the same move but not released from the sword, slamming on her own sword.

There was a loud explosion from the duo's very spot. Both Harribel and Ichigo move away by the force of the blast, not losing their footing.

Harribel stared at Ichigo. She knew how his move worked and how he used it. Instead of releasing the energy, he kept it contained and used the force to nail her. Sadly it didn't work she was unharmed. Ichigo on the other was hurt from the force of his own blast.

Harribel spoke to the young Shinigami "I'll admit your move was unexpected. But none of the less pitiful." Ichigo just sent another Getsuga Tensho, only for Harribel to use her sonido and appear behind him and slash him in the back.

Ichigo fell hard on the ground, gasping at the pain. Harribel landed in front of him.

"Why aren't you transforming, Shinigami? Don't you want to die with some pride." She said egging him on.

Ichigo wished he could transform too. But truth be told, he didn't know how. He always transformed when he was around someone who did sinful things without a good reason. His opponent now didn't do anything wrong to neither the living or the dead.

Harribel gave him a hard kick in the ribs. Ichigo cough up some blood.

Kenpachi, Chad, and Byakuya moved to help only to be intercepted by the three other Arrancar that released their Zanpakutō and called them.

"Thrust Upward, Cierva (Spanish:Deer; Japanese:Blue Deer Battle Girl)" Apache's bladed bracelets had unleashed her Resurrección form. Her newly transformed body had grew a pair of Antlers on her head where the normal horn shrunk. She also developed deer like legs and tail.

"Feast Wildly, Leona (Spanish:Lioness; Japanese:Golden Lion General)" Mila's sword had transformed her as well. Her hair grew even longer and had a touch of blond in the center, her uniform looked more Amazonish with a pair of what looked like lion paws over her breast, and had a broad sword in her right hand

"Strangle to Death, Anaconda (Spanish:Anaconda; Japanese:White Snake Princess)" Sun-sun's sai had been called out as well. Her form looked just like it's name sakes, her lower body looked like a giant snake, and her mask grew in to a half of helmet like appeared.

"Taking on three captains and a bunch of Shinigami's like this won't improve our chances of winning, But _he_ will" Apache said as she emphasized he with a bitter tone and reached for her left arm

Mila just signed and "For once I'll agree with you." she took her own sword under her left arm

"Let's bring him out." Sun-sun said as she twisted her own left arm.

They then ripped off their arms and threw them in between them and said in unicison "Quimera Parca (Spanish:Sparing Chimera; Japanese:Mixed Beast God)." and their arms started to merging and a flash of light burst. When the light faded it revealed a colossal figure with several characteristics of the three Arrancars. It had antlers and furry arms and legs like Apache, a mane like Mila, and a snake tail, like Sun-sun. It also had a skull the shape of a deer's head where the antlers were attach to.

Kenpachi, Chad and Byakuya looked at the beast and said "What is that?"

Apache decided to answer "This is Allon. Our pet that's made up of all of our arms and combined by our powers..." She explain in a cocky voice. "...and are greatest weapon."

Suddenly, Allon faded out of sight and punch Kenpachi away. Byakuya saw this and was amazed by that monstrosity's speed. He grabbed Chad and used the Shunpo to get away before it punched them. The Beast looked around for its targets.

Kenpachi jumped at the beast and thrust his sword in a slash on the beast, that made no effect. Allon looked at Kenpachi and went to punch him. Kenpachi took it.

Ichigo witnessing the beast attack and moved to attack it was well, only to be intercepted by Harribel.

"You match is with me Kurosaki. You can deal with them later…" She then kneed him in the gut and let him drop to the ground. "…that is of course, if you can beat me." She said.

Orihime witnessed all this and wished to help, but Captain Unohana and the other prevented this. "They are after you. So it will do us good it we get you away from her."

Unohana spoke to her. Knowing Orihime's friend were endanger. To calm her she said "Don't worry they'll be all right."

But Orihime was far from alright. She knew they were after her. She also knew this was all her fault. Everyone was getting hurt because of her.

Nel was in no better position then Orihime. She was worried about Ichigo. The one person who always protected her. Her friend that put himself in great danger just for her safety. She felt powerless to this.

Suddenly she raced towards Ichigo while ignoring the cries from Orihime to return from the battlefield.

"Ichigo!" She cried when she saw him getting slammed in to the wall.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" The third time she cried The sand picked up and covered her from everyone, and a jump of reiatsu was felt.

Everyone, but Kenpachi, Byakuya and Chad saw this and saw a figure in the smoke.

When the dust settled it revealed a woman, with long green hair and a mask that resembled a skull of a demonic ram.

The Arrancar women recognized the woman

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" Harribel questioned the woman.

Neliel just charged forward and knocked Halibel out of order and grabbed Ichigo away from the area.

Ichigo looked at her in shocked about this transformation. Then Neliel looked at him and smiled

"Ichigo, thank you for protecting me for so long. Let me repay you." She let him go and stand facing Halibel

"What Nel you can't…" Ichigo began to protest only to be interrupted by Neliel.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I can." she said in a soothing tone while a gust of wind picked up and her hair followed it revealing a large number three on her back. Symbolizing she was the Certera Espada (Spanish: Three Sword; Japanese:Third of the Ten Sword).

Harribel spoke to enemy Arrancar "It's been awhile Neliel. We've believed you were dead."

Neliel said in response "You would have to thank Nnoitra for that, Halibel"

They used their own Sonido and let their blade clash on one another.

Apache, Mila, and Sun-sun witnessed all this and were shocked about the Return of the former Certera Espada. But when Neliel started to fight with Halibel, Apache said "Hey what the hell do you think your doing to Harribel-Sama you…" Her rants were halted by Chad who attempted to fire at her, but missed her by an inch as she jumped away.

Apache growled and turned her head to Allon "Hey Allon, stop playing around and kill them already!" she yelled at the beast. The Monster didn't response.

Apache growled again "Hey!! Allon!! Are you listening?!" Apache yelled once more.

"I don't think he can hear you Apache." Sun-sun commented her friend. "In fact I don't think he ever listen to any of us before."

Apache leered at the Monster and said "Disgusting. We should have never brought him out."

Allon was trying to smash his enemy with just his fist. Then Kenpachi manage to let loose of blast of energy to give him a deep cut in the chest. Chad let loose a his strike as well to do some damage.

Allon then got hit by the barrage of attacks.

Allon in response to the attacks, started to twitch and the head lifted up revealing a mouth with eyes hidden in the mane. It let loose a loud roar letting everyone know it was serious.

Byakuya saw this and pointed his middle and index fingers at the beast.

"Hadō #4 Byakurai (Japanese:Way of Destrution, White Lighting)"

A burst of energy head towards the beast and put a small hole in its chest. Allon started to grunt painfully.

Byakuya seeing Kido (Japanese:Demon Arts) as the monster's weakness. He then readied another spell when Allon flung himself forward and slammed himself on Byakuya. Byakuya inreaction Shunpo away from the beast.

Byakuya knew now that this beast was indeed a strong. The Arrancar were not bluffing about this. Their weapon was a one man Army.

Meanwhile with Neliel and Harribel they were continuing like they were hitting one another with their swords nether one giving the other the edge.

They jumped back and distanced themselves from each other.

"I got to admit Harribel, your skills have improved. Maybe it's time I take this seriously to have a chance of beating you." She said seriously as she raised her blade in front of her horizontally.

"Declare, Gamuza (Spanish:Chamois;Japanese:Antelope Knight)" She then transformed in to a Centaur like beast with armor on her chest. She held a lance that was attach to another lance on the same staff.

"You should know that it doesn't matter what you do. You won't stop me Neliel" Harribel spoke to her scoffing.

Neliel said nothing as she spun her staff and said "Lanzador Verde (Spanish:Green Lancer; Japanese:Green Spear of Morphism)!" and launched it at Halibel.

Harribel attempted to block it with her own sword only for the force of the lance to push her back in to the side of the cliff.

Neliel used her reiatsu to recall her staff and waited.

She then saw a blast of red energy launch at her That was no doubt from Harribel. Neliel opened her mouth up wide and what appeared to be eating the Cero and then launching her own at the same spot Harribel was.

An explosion was ensured when the powered up Cero made contact with the cliff and the whole thing leveled.

Neliel smiled at her worked but felt another blast hit her in the back dead-on.

She fell on her side and looked up despite the pain. Harribel was standing their with only a few scratches and her uniform ripped away. Revealing her mask that covered her whole face and extended on her neck and over her breast, and a number three under her right breast.

"How?" Neliel panted in pain while questioning her opponent

"Its simple I used the Cero to distract you while I used the Sonido to escape and fired another cero behind you. It seem that number on you back is only a number after all. Neilel." She started to charge up another Cero and shot it at Neliel.

Ichigo saw this and intercepted it with his sword.

"Like I said, Your fights with me Harribel." He let loose his signature move at point-blank range.

Which Harribel easy destroyed. "You are right Kurosaki-san. But in your current state your not even worth killing." She backhanded him in to the wall of the cliff.

Ichigo thought 'No matter what I do nothing works. Why can't I transform! Why, why, why!'

"_Because you not putting yourself into it Ichigo" _Zangetsu appeared next Ichigo

Ichigo starred at his partner as if he was crazy "What do you mean not putting myself in to it. What do you think I want to do?" He questioned Zangetsu.

Zangetsu said _"Your powers are your Ichigo. But like me they won't activate while your afraid. I can feel your fear Ichigo. Your fear of losing control and hurting those your trying to protect. Ichigo your power react with you. As long as you believe you can control yourself, you can. As long as you can stand it will. As long as you can fight it will. Ichigo you must fight with your power united instead of divied. Only then can you control them at will." _He faded as he said the last part to Ichigo.

Ichigo understood the message. He was always afraid of his powers because he feared it would hurt other he protected, but these are his power and he was the boss of them.

His eyes showed determination as he focused. Suddenly his spark lit up and flames surrounded him.

Harribel saw this and thought 'It's about time.'

When the flames died down it revealed Ichigo in his Ghost Rider form, clutching his sword. He turned and saw Allon about to crush those he fought against.

He raced passed Harribel. He whistled at the bike. The bike reacted and raced toward Allon, jumped, and slammed into his chest, pushing Allon towards Ichigo. Ichigo raised his blade and infused his hellfire power in to the sword and said **"Getsuga Tensho!" **A crescent blade of energy flung at the beast and cut him in half easily. Everyone was wide eyed at this show of power.

Apache, Mila and Sun-sun charged at Ichigo with what remained of themselves and aimed to kill. Ichigo grabbed the chain from the end of his sword and flung it out at the Arrancar women, rounded them up, and slammed them on the ground. A groan was heard from them. Ichigo released the Chain and said **"Leave now." **

The Arrancar women just got back up and faced him ready to attack.

"Stand down." Harribel told her servants.

They looked at their mistress in confusion, "Harribel-sama we can still fight…" Apache said but was interrupted by Harribel

"I can deal with him from here. After all this is what I've what'd for." She said with an unusual tone of excitement in her voice.

They bowed and moved a to higher levels of the valley.

"Well Kurosaki-san you've now become a worthy opponent to kill." She said eyeing her opponent.

"**I'm so honored." **Ichigo spoke with sarcasm.

Harribel spoke once more "You should. After all your about to see my Resurrección form." She raised her sword in to the air with the sword pointed down and said "Attack, Tiburón (Spanish:Shark ;Japanese:Imperial Shark Empress) " and an explosion spun the sand before her.

When the sand settled Harribel form was revealed.

Her hollow mask extended beyond it normal position to sides of her waist, but it looked more like blue-grey scales, On the side of here body vent like opens appeared. Her hands and feet were webbed like, and she grew a long tail with a sail fin on it. A dorsal fin was on her back. Her face also grew scales, while her teeth grew jagged and her eyes were now dark brown instead light green.

"I don't think we were properly introduced Kurosaki-san" She said opening her sea green and blue mixed eyes. "I am Tia Harribel, the Certera Espada. The Water Monarch."

* * *

So do you guys get my idea?

Review for me guys!

Till next time.


	6. The Dance of Fire and Water

**Chapter 6**

**The Dance of**

**Fire and Water**

"**The Water Monarch?" **Ichigo questioned Harribel's title.

"Yes, and your about to see why…" She then inhaled a deep breath and exhaled water. And more then enough to turn the Valley in to a small lake.

Ichigo grabbed Neliel, and brought her up with the rest of the gang, that also jumped out of the way of the wave and on to the cliffs above the water.

When Ichigo was sure he was safe he looked around and Harribel was no where in sight. He then heard a watery voice.

"Looking for me Kurosaki-san?" Harribel spoke from behind him.

Ichigo turned just in time to slap her with his chain. Only for the Harribel before him to dissolve in to water.

"Like it…" Harribel spoke five feet away from Ichigo, standing on the water. "This very area is me and while you're here Kurosaki-san, you are at my mercy." She emphasized her point by raising her hand and two water-like Dragon flung themselves and attacked Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped away from the attack and landed on another rock. Only to see another water dragon heading for him. He called his bike and jumped on it avoiding the dragon and headed strait for Halibel.

Harribel saw this and raised her hand and sent more Dragons at her attacker. Which he unraveled his chain and swiped the dragon. He jumped off the bike and stabbed Halibel, who made no efforts to move. She just dissolved into water just like before.

Harribel resurfaced and said "As you can see Kurosaki-san, as my power originates from the very water we're standing on. As long as there's water, your victory will be quite a feature for you."

When she finished speaking water started to flow up to her and two swords were made. One was 5-6 feet long and bright blue blade, while the other one was 1-2 foot long, like a long dagger and was dark red in color.

Harribel took these weapons into her hand and said "If one of us is going to die Kurosaki-san, lets die with the very power we wield." and raised the weapons in a X-formation behind her.

Ichigo posed his own sword on his shoulder and said **"Bring it." **He then charged at her and brought his sword down on to her.

She followed his action and headed in for her own assault. Slamming her long blade on his own sword and attacking with the red dagger. Which Ichigo narrowly dodge.

He gained traction when he jumped out of the way of the Red blade and heard Harribel speak "So you've noticed?" She then stabbed the red dagger on the rock next to her and it dissolved instantly. "These sword are able to harness two of the many forms of water or liquid. This one is Espada del Hielo (Spanish:Ice Blade)…" she waved the long blue sword "…and this one is the Daga Acido (Spanish:The Acid Dagger)." She waved the red dagger.

Ichigo was more cautioning about this information about her power and wonder where he got them. None of the other Arrancar that he fought ever had an elemental ability. But here was one that controlled water with ease.

Harribel sent more dragons at Ichigo, the front and back. Ichigo jumped to the side and on to his bike. The dragons missed and collided with each other. Harribel then stabbed her Hielo Corte on the water and made a disc made of ice. She then started to use her energy to glide on the water as she started to catch up with her adversary.

Ichigo himself rode on the water towards her. His sword tip was slicing through the water gathering energy for another strike. He then collided with her and slammed the sword on the opposing sword. They just glided passed by one another. They looked fined except for a torn mark on Ichigo's coat and a scratch mark on Hailbel's side.

Ichigo then let out a Getsuga Tensho at Harribel, who, in response, sank underneath the water letting the attack miss her.

Ichigo glanced around for his target. Then out of the blue, she roused from the depth. Theirs eyes meant for a moment before they went on with the assault. They were continuing this for what seemed like hours. Finally they landed a few feet away from each other staring the other down.

"I must say Kurosaki-san, none have given me a fight this thrilling for a long time." Harribel complemented.

"**Thanks…" **Ichigo returning the complement. **"But their something I'm curious about Harribel you powers aren't like they other Arrancars that I faced and you're the Certera Espada, like Nel, So how is it you have elemental powers?" **

Harribel replied "My powers have manifested thanks to my power levels that resides in my Origins Kurosaki-san"

"**Your Origins?" **Ichigo questioned

Harribel then said with a grin hidden behind her mask "I'm saying Kurosaki-san that I'm a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar." Shocking everyone their. Figuring out this was a power of a Vasto Lorde (Spanish:Vast/Enormous King/Lord; Japanese:Great/Grand king of the Hollows)Arrancar.

"**You're a Vasto Lorde!"** Ichigo Exclaimed

"Yes I am. As you may not know Ichigo, when a Gillian (Spanish:Countless Creatures; Japanese:Lowest Great hollow) Meno (Spanish:Minus)evolves in to a Adjuchas (Spanish:Stone Demon; Japanese:Intermediate Great Hollow) Meno, They must keep Eating other hollows of the same level or greater power then they are, or risk devolution and never coming back. But when an Adjuchas has consumed enough hollows to the point their power level is greater then a captain-class Shinigami, They evolve into a more humanoid Hollow. And just so you know Kurosaki-san that the strength of a Vasto Lorde…" She then raised her armed and the whole lake started to rage "…is unstoppable."

The water started to recede and surround her. The water began to take the shape of a giant that looked like a fish. He also saw Harribel in the center of the beast her arms and legs spread out.

Harribel then moved her arms in front of her and the water giant moved his own to slam Ichigo, which he dodged.

Ichigo let loose another Getsuga Tensho and sliced off the arm. Only for it to grow back. Ichigo then jumped away from the gigantic figure as it shot its arm at Ichigo in a stream of water.

Ichigo landed on the ground, only to get snatch by the water claw. He struggled to break out, but the water hand held him tight as it brought him to Harribel.

"Don't you see Ichigo, water is a formless, and an element that your fire cannot breach." Harribel spoke to her prisoner.

Suddenly her arms was blasted off. She and Ichigo saw Chad punching another at her. Only for her to shield made of ice and deflect the attack. Chad, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Rukia all ran at the Arrancar. Harribel then released a stream of deep blue water. When the came into contact with them and the other bystanders the water instantly froze their feet in place.

"Since we're getting no where with are battle Ichigo, lets spice thing up…" The ice around started to creep up Ichigo's friend's legs. "…If you fail to defeat me before the ice incases your friends completely Kurosaki-san, I'll order the ice to pierce them. Effectively killing them. But if you beat me before that happens, they will be released. So you better hurry up Kurosaki-san."

"**They got nothing to do with this Halibel! Let them go!" **Ichigo Shouted at Harribel.

Harribel glared at her opponent and said "Make me Kurosaki-san." And sent another stream of red water at him. Which he dodged and the ground melted.

'**Dammit she practically untouchable surrounded by all that water. How can I bring her out.'** He thought desperately. Then it hit him. He then jumped strait at Harribel. In the center of the chest. He swam in to her and grabbed her.

Harribel was shocked at his action. But still put up a struggle not to be released from the beast she controlled.

Ichigo saw that she wouldn't move and let a flare of fire out. It started to boil the water. The beast let out a painful roar from being boiled from the inside. Harribel knew she couldn't keep the form stable, so she dispersed it.

Both her and Ichigo landed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Harribel raised her head toward Ichigo and said "It seems I'm going to get serious if I'm going to beat you Ichigo." She then grinned "After all your friend don't have that much time."

True to her word. The ice around the other had reach their waist. And was moving an inch or two every minute.

Harribel stood up "Now we're going to finish this Ichigo. And this time you won't survive this blow." she said in a threaten tone. She then commanded all the water in the are to come to her and then she said ""Lluvia de los Dragones de un Thousend! (Spanish:Rain of a Thousand Dragon)""Then she launched all the water in to the air.

Harribel's fracción watched their mistress release her final move and knew without a doubt that the Shinigami wouldn't survive this.

Then hundreds of red and blue dragons fired at Ichigo, aiming to destroy him. Ichigo dodge the first blue dragon, that hit the ground and turned in to a pillar of ice. He then got scratched by a red dragon, which burned him. More dragons rained down. Ichigo kept getting hit more and more.

Finally he stated to hit the floor. His sight failing. He thought this was it.

Then he saw Orihime and the other. The ice incasing them to their head panicking, but Orihime was still looking at Ichigo. More worried about his life then her own. He then thought of the others. Chad Uryu, Renji, Rukia, everyone who came to help save Orihime from Aizen.

He knew then that if he died now, all their work, all their sacrifice would be in vain. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

He then gathered more energy into Zangetsu, but not for the Getsuga Tensho. No something that seem to flash into his mind, telling him to use this instead.

He raised himself from the ground, ignoring the dragons hitting him and released the energy from both his sword and body, screaming **"Shinkirou Kien! **(Japanese:Mirage Inferno)**"** and black flames exploded as from the sword as it swung in a full circle on the ground in a maelstrom of flames.

The dragon surrounding him instantly evaporated. And the flames headed towards Harribel, who shield herself with her arms. She was incased by the fire.

Harribel's Servants watched in horror the blaze incasing their mistress.

"Harribel-sama!"

At first Harribel felt nothing. Then the flames died down. Ichigo looked unharmed by the flames, while Harribel was panting from the attack. She felt nothing from the blaze, but extreme heat that took her breath away.

"An attack isn't worth using if it doesn't do damage Ichigo." she stated to the shinigami. But when the last words left her she felt her skin being burned from the inside.

"Wait… What!" She screamed as the heat intensified and flames started to breach her skin.

"**The Shinkirou Kien is a fire move that doesn't burn its victim from the outside but from the inside Harribel. Even you can't stop the flames from with in." **Ichigo explain his move.

Harribel then said in a pain "When did you learn to do this?!"

Ichigo shrugged and said **"A part of me always knew this move. I just never brought it out."**

Ichigo then notice the ice on the other melt off. They began to move freely.

Harribel's servants then gathered around her trying to put of the fire that incased their mistress, but failed. Ichigo then snapped his fingers and the flames died out. Harribel, who looked up, her servants, and The other were confused by this.

Ichigo then said **"Leave and take her with you, she done nothing wrong so their no need to kill her."**

Apache, Mila and Sun-sun armed themselves not trusting him, but Harribel spoke "No, he right. I've lost and their no way to fight now. We have to go." The Arrancar girls were shocked that she admitted defeat, but Apache and Mila picked her up and threw an arm around their neck and they all used the Sonido to disappear from the area.

Ichigo saw this and his ghost rider form receded back to his human form and his chain returned to his sword.

"Are you sure that was wise Ichigo, their only return to avenge their defeat." Byakuya said to

"Don't worry if they do return, I'll stop them" Ichigo said reassuring him about the Arrancars.


	7. Opposite Forces

**Chapter 7**

**Opposite Forces**

When the everyone was all healed up, thanks to Orihime's powers, They began plotting their next move.

"I have to go and deal with Blackheart on my own, I'm probable the only one of everyone here that can stop him." Ichigo stated to everyone. Knowing that they would all disagree.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo because of his recklessness. "Absolutely not Kurosaki-san. True you may know more about the situation then we do, but you will return with us to rest, reorganize, and you're brief us on everything and then will take care of it."

"By the time in tell you everything Aizen may go into hiding, and we won't find him in time." Ichigo shot back.

Unohana spoke this time "What do you mean Aizen Kurosaki-san? I thought you said this Blackheart was behind everything?" She questioned.

Ichigo faced her and said "Mephisto said that Blackheart was disguised as a person that I already met, and that person was behind that Vizard's and the Arrancar's existence. Now who wanted to break the limits of a regular Shinigami and achieve more than capable. Aizen fits perfectly in that picture if you ask me."

Unohana frowned at this "Kurosaki-san, There are a numbers of barriers that prevents evil spirits from entering the Soul Society. Even if he could slip pass it their no way he could do that without drawing attention to himself." She said reassuring him that Aizen couldn't be the one.

"Well Blackheart is no ordinary Evil spirit. He the Devil's son, and if he could slip pass his Father, he can slip pass you defenses." Ichigo stating his view of things.

"Look, I now you guy are concerned about me, but…" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia.

"Look Baka(Japanese:Idiot)! You barely handled the last Arrancar alone, and she was the Certera Espada. What makes you think that you can take down The next two Arrancars and Aizen!?" Rukia shouted at Ichigo trying to make him see logic.

Ichigo just looked at everyone, and sighed, he knew that the Captains here wouldn't budge if it was a threat to the Soul Society. But everyone else was just insurance that he didn't go at this alone.

"No, I can't let you get into something that's my problem…" Ichigo was interrupted by Orihime this time.

"Kurosaki-kun, I know you want to go at this so we are safe, but you need help to take care of the other Espadas, Barragan, and Starrk." She said also trying to convince him

Ichigo stared at her confused "Who?"

Orihime said "Barragan and Stark are the top two Espada. Barragan is the Segunda Espada (Spanish:Two Sword; Japanese:Second of the Ten Sword) and Starrk is the Primera Espada (Spanish: One Sword; Japanese:First of the Ten Sword)."

Ichigo remembered Ulquiorra's words about there being Espadas more powerful then even himself. Then he remembered Halibel and thought "Do you think they are like Harribel, Orihime. You know, can do what she did?" Ichigo asked Orihime about anything she knew about the Arrancar since her capture.

Orihime just looked down and thought for a moment. She then looked up and said "No, they didn't come around my room to much. I just remembered Barragan saying he couldn't understand how a lazy Arrancar like Stark could be more powerful then him."

Ichigo and the other took in this information. It wasn't much, but they knew more now. He then turned to Nel, who was now in her normal form, and said "Do you know about those two Nel?' He asked her.

Nel looked down remenising and said "No, I don't. They must be new Arrancar Aizen made."

Then Byakuya spoke "We should regroup with your friends at Captain Kurotsuchi's location before we decide any further action." getting everyone, including Ichigo to agree.

Everyone began to prepare to transport themselves with a massive Shunpo. But Ichigo was going to take his motorcycle, with Orihime and said he would meet everyone there, and rode off.

He and Orihime rode across the sandy planes of the hollow world. Never stopping for any reason.

Ichigo then felt something that convinced him to stop about halfway where they needed to be.

"Kurosaki-kun, why are we stopping?" Orihime questioned her companion.

Ichigo responded **"I sensed something familiar." **He then stepped off the bike. The presence he was feeling was coming from a cave. When he stepped in he saw three women surrounding a heavily bleeding women. He instantly recognized them. They were the Arrancars that attacked him and his friends.

But right now they seem to be more interested in helping their mistress get bandage up with the one arm they had. He inspected her closer and saw she had multiple cuts and bruises. Most cut deep into her skin. One thing he knew, these wounds weren't the ones caused by him in his fight with her.

He then heard the Arrancar speaking to one another "I can't believe that low-life bastard would do something like this." Apache spoke to her friends. As she wrapped Harribel's arms.

Mila voiced her opinion "What do you expect. Barragan was always an asshole. That fact that Harribel questioned his authority of his own power pissed him off."

Sun-sun than said "Trying to kill Harribel-Sama and trying to make it look like the Shinigami wasn't exactly below him to do so."

Ichigo knew enough to make his presence known to the Arrancars. The Arrancar's in returned shifted their body's away from their mistress in Ichigo's direction. They took out their weapons preparing to fight.

Ichigo just said **"We're not here to fight you. We're just…" **He was interrupted by Apache

"Not here to fight my ass. As if your not here to finish the job you started you piece of shit" Apache yelled at the ghost rider.

Ichigo knew she was just defending her mistress like the other. But they were hurt and seeing no other choice. His chain whipped out and wrapped around them. They all staggered a little to recover their balance, but fell down on their side.

Ichigo, calmed himself and returned to his normal form, and turned to Orihime "Can you heal them Orihime?"

Orihime just nodded her head and stepped towards them and began to go to work.

Ichigo stepped towards Harribel, while ignoring the complaints from her fracción. He knelt down to her and looked at her strait in the eye.

Harribel then spoke "So you come to finish the job Ichigo."

Ichigo responded "No, I'm here to help."

Harribel just gave him a laugh and said "You help me, don't be absurd Ichigo. You know what you are, and I know what I am. A Vizard (Spanish:Mask; Japanese:Masked Army) and an Arrancar. We are opposites Ichigo. We are meant to fight no matter what you do. That just the way of nature."

Ichigo confused said "What do you mean the way of nature?"

Harribel responded "What do you think the one law is for hollows in this world? What do you think any form of life does to reach and stay on top of that great big mountain we try to climb? The strong live and the weak perish." She said plainly as she remembered in her past life that was all that mattered to a hollow.

Ichigo just said "If that what you think, but I'll do different." He then placed his arms under her legs and behind her back. He carefully lifted her up from the spot. Harribel herself was shocked by this action. If her mask wasn't in the way, everyone could see she was blushing.

Ichigo then walked over where Orihime was. He looked at her and she read his face and understood. Her shield opened up and let Halibel in who's wounds were being healed as soon as the shield closed up.

Harribel stared at Ichigo in question, which she spoke "Why are you helping us?" she asked "Aren't we the one that hunted you down intending to capture or kill you? Aren't I the one that threaten your friends life?" Her questioned bombarded the shinigami, despite her wounds

Ichigo just silenced her by saying "You said you were going to kill them, but you didn't." He said as he looked her in the eye "You haven't done anything wrong or killed for any reason that was without reasons." he said plainly.

Harribel was confused even more by this. In her life, rules were simple, survive or die. Those rules don't change when you evolve further into what you are. But this shinigami was displaying thing that was never shown to her before by anyone but her servants. Compassion.

"Why do you do this thing Ichigo? Even for you enemy" Harribel questioned once more.

Ichigo just looked at her and said "Sometime I wonder that myself" he said almost as a joke.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Harribel questioned

Ichigo just signed and said quietly "You'll understand soon enough."

Once Orihime was done, Apache, Mila and Sun-sun arms grew back and Harribel's critical wounds closed up. Ichigo and Orihime were exiting the cave, only to stop at Harribel voice.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo and Orihime turned their backs to Harribel "…before we part I want you to know, that of all the Espadas. None of us are Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo looked confused as did Orihime.

"What do you mean your not a Vasto Lorde. The power you had wasn't like any other arrancar used!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Harribel just looked down reminiscing

She then spoke" It was before I became a Arrancar. Some tall stranger approached me. I went to attack him, but he defeated me just by flinging his hand at me. I thought he was one of the Vasto Lorde hollows that I heard about. But when I got a closer look at him he looked like an ordinary human, but the eyes of him looked like it held no humanity in them."

She chilled at the thoughts and continued "He asked me if I wanted to be more than what I am. If I wanted more power. He said the power came at a price, I must serve a him with everything I got, and when the time was right, I would have more then I would imagine. I just said yes to everything and begged for it. He suddenly shot a blast of energy at me and it absorb right in to me. I felt powerful but I wasn't changing. I just felt powerful. He then turned and walked away and said my true power would awake when I became an Arrancar. Months later, Aizen changed me into an arrancar and I harnessed my true power." Halibel finished explaining her story to the Ghost Rider.

Ichigo was pondering what she said about the man. Then he unknowingly said the man name who Harribel could've met. "Blackheart." He spoke in a cold tone.

Harribel and the other took interest in the name. "Who's Blackheart." Harribel spoke.

Ichigo turned away and Orihime fallowed him. He then spoke "The very man who's responsible for turning you into what you are now." He got on the bike while Orihime sat down in front of him.

Harribel walked out of the cave and spoke to Ichigo "Before you go Ichigo. The next two Arrancar Barragan, the Segunda Espada and Starrk, the Primera Espada are both like me. They are able to use elemental powers. Barragan can manipulate the earth, while Starrk can use the wind."

Ichigo turned to her and said "Thanks for the tip."

Harribel then spoke "Consider what I told you as payment for healing us Ichigo, Orihime."

Ichigo started up the bike and he returned to his ghost rider form **"Thanks." **"Your welcome."Ichigo and Orihime spoke. Then Ichigo rode off, leaving the arrancar women behind

Sun-Sun then spoke with her mistress "What do we do now Harribel-sama? We're considered traitors now that you gave information to the enemy."

Harribel just looked at her and turned to the cave "For now, we will rest." She spoke as she disappeared into the cave. Her servant following her.

Ichigo and Orihime were making their way towards their friends location. Just in time to here someone screaming

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Uryu cried at a man that had an odd make up that was black with a white outline. And an even more unusual hair style that looked like a fine trimmed mane.

"Why isn't obvious. I'm fixing you." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division, explained his action

Uryu just cried more "YOU'RE USING THE WRONG WORD THEIR!" He struggled to free himself from the Captain's Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, who was holding his arms spread out.

"All you screaming is getting ignoring. Your really are a man of little courage." He took out a needle from his sleeve. Then spoke to Uryu. "You should think about this more carefully now, I'm offering you a chance to be healed for free. Even if you form does change, don't you think you should be a little grateful." The scientist spoke.

"THERE NOTHING TO BE GRATEFUL ABOUT AT ALL! MORE IMPORTANTLY ARE YOU REALLY INTENDING TO CHANGE MY FORM!" Uryu yelled at even more at Mayuri.

Then Nemu started to lower herself in an attempt to stop his struggling. "Don't move please" She spoke to him

Meanwhile Uryu started to yell at Nemu as she started to descend and her breast lowing on his face. "WAH! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!" He yelled repeatedly to make the girl get the message.

"What is?" Nemu questioned. Her chest landing strait on Uryu's face. His screams were being muffled.

"Nice job Nemu. Suffocate him just like that. It's ok if he die." Mayuri said to his daughter.

Ichigo decide to make himself known "Hey Uryu, hey Renji." Renji looked up at Ichigo in shocked. Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu also looked in that direction.

"How you guy's doing." Ichigo questioned lighting the mood. He then felt a faint scream. He then turned his head in the direction and saw a man with an odd outfit. He had a long dress that covered his legs and wings on his back. Getting a closer look at his face he a had a strange boney ornament across his head that curved over his eyes.

The man stood their holding his arm out, as if he's trying to block something. Ichigo then saw a piece of metal that ran though the palm of his hand in to his chest. But he was just staring, still breathing.

He then shook out of his trace to hear Mayuri say. "He's dead, he just doesn't know it yet."

Ichigo decided to ignore it and focus on the others. Just as he was about to ask where everyone was. He saw them flash into existence.

"It seems you made it back safely Kurosaki-san." Captain Unohana said to the Ghost Rider.

"Just ran into some interesting news. Yourself?" Ichigo asked the other.

Byakuya then spoke "We took a detour away from the Arrancar to avoid confrontation."

Just as he finished saying that Nemu released Uryu from her grasp. Uryu then took in a few big gasp of air

"Final!" Uryu exclaimed then he saw Ichigo "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

That pissed him off. "Well excuse me for being concerned about you, you mindless behemoth. Didn't you felt that blast of energy from around here, it…" Uryu was interrupted

"Was me." Ichigo finished his sentence.

Uryu just stared at him "You?"

Ichigo just signed and said "It's a long story."

Suddenly dust stirred up and a flash of static was heard. When the dust settled it revealed six figures. One of the figure was ahead of the other five.

The taller figure was fat and appeared old. He had wrinkles on his face as noticeable as the five-pointed bone crown on his forehead.

The old figure stood ahead of the other then shouted "I am Barragan Luisenbarn. Under the command of Aizen-Sama, you will surrender yourself and turn yourself over to us. Resist and doom will be insure." Barragan warned them.

* * *

Well here you go, a miniture story of a hollows life

brought to you by, Harribel, The Tercera Espada.

Can you think of what going to happen in the next chapter


	8. The Wrath of the Earth's Army

**Chapter 8**

**Wrath of **

**The Earth's Army**

Ichigo just walked past everyone else and spoke to Barragan. "Now why would you think any of us surrender to the likes of you?" Ichigo mocked the Arrancar, even though he knew he was more dangerous then Harribel.

The elderly Arrancar just grinned at this and snapped his finger. Instantly his servants surrounded Ichigo and the other. Who in response got in a defensive position.

Barragan spoke "If you won't come peacefully, you won't leave at all." And his soldier were on the move.

Barragan's fracción each took an opponent. Choe Neng Poww, a larger, tall, with a vase-like body Arrancar started to slam his fist on Kenpachi who blocked the hit and gave his own punch.

Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, a Arrancar that dressed in a frilly jacket and had long black wavy hair, had attacked Renji.

Avirama Redder, who had Indian-like marks and a bird skull on his head, had intercepted Byakuya, he looked at his opponent and said. "Where do you think your going?"

Findor Carias, A thin Arrancar with a mask that completely covered his face, had pushed both Rukia and Isane away from the rest of the group. "So I get to face two lieutenant-class Shinigamis. I'm I right?"

Ggio Vega, the shortest member of the group, who looked like male version of Soi Fon with a saber-tooth tiger skull on his head, had jumped at Orihime. Only for Ichigo to punch him away.

Nirgge Parduoc, a fat arrancar with a helmet that looked like an elephant skull had charged at Chad and Uryu.

Poww looked at his opponent and slammed his huge fist on to him. Kenpachi only to avoid the punch and swing his sword to give him a deep cut on his left arm. But Po ignored the wound and kept pounding. Kenpachi took a few punches only for him to jump and look into his adversaries eyes and then landed a deep cut into his chest, just below his neck. That forced him to step back from his opponent.

Poww groaned at the amount of damage he sustained from the captain and the thought he was about to do something he hated to do. He then pulled out a sword that was more like a dagger to him and said "The one thing that will end you quickly is the thing I hate more then those how disrespect Barragan-Sama. Breathe, Calderon (Spanish: Pilot Whale; Japanese:Whale Arm)" And had released his original form.

He had grew as tall as a hundred story skyscraper, with an underbelly that looked like parts of a whale that connected with his mouth. His wound have also healed from the effects of the Resurrección. He looked down at Kenpachi and thought how much smaller he looked. He tried to move only to groan some more before he said "So heavy."

Kenpachi just grinned at this released state Poww was in. It seemed almost impossible to cut him down now that he was tall as a building. Now this was a challenge.

Kenpachi ran up Poww's now dragging arms and to the top of his head and gave it a quick slice. Poww just took the damage as a mosquito bite and tried to swat Kenpachi away.

Kenpachi saw how little damage he done as he landed on the ground.

Kenpachi signed and said quietly "Of all the things I have to do, I have to resort to this." He lifted his hand to his eye patch and removed it.

Just as Po's fist lifted and slammed his heavy fist on to his adversary. A huge blast knocked him over and he looked up to see Kenpachi raise his sword and slice him. The force and power of the sword and his energy had cut him in half. Effectively killing him.

Kenpachi looked at his now dead opponent. Barely anything fun in this fight except for his size. But oh well the bigger they are the harder they fall. He looked around and saw everyone else fighting. 'Drat. Everyone else is taken.' He thought irritable and sat down wanting for everyone else to finish.

Charlotte was looking at his chosen opponent and said "How can someone as ugly as you are be a Assistant-Captain." He openly mocked Renji.

Only for Renji to shout back "You the one to talk! Your uglier then Rukia on a bad day!" Charlotte then charge at him with ever attempt to kill for just being called ugly.

"WHO YOU CALLING UGLY, FUGLY?! Unfortunately the ugly have no sight for the truly beautiful." Charlotte shouted then mock his opponent.

Then Charlotte started the show by jumping into the air, unsheathed his sword, curled into a ball and yell.

"Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!" and slammed his sword on to Renji's. The force of the attack slammed him it to a piece of the building.

Charlotte examined his work and said "Maybe I over did it a little. I mean even the ugly one don't dissevered that kind of pain." He then saw Renji in the middle of the rubble. Panting at the attack.

"So you survived my attack. Your stronger then I thought but you still hideous." Charlotte complimented and insulted his opponent.

Renji had enough and released his Zanpakutō as he swung it "Howl, Zabimaru (Japanese:Snake Tail)!" And his katana turned in to a wide wipe-like sword that extended and intended to cut Charlotte. Only for it to seemingly miss him by a hair.

"HA! You aim is as horrible as your looks, F-u-g-l-y…" His head felt different for some reasons and saw to his distress a larger portion of his hair cut unevenly.

Now this pissed him off. "YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU HARM A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE LIKE MYSELF. NOW YOU'LL SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!" He raised his own Zanpakutō that looked like a regular sword with a flower like guard and shouted "SPARKLE, REINA DE ROSAS (Spanish:Queen of Roses;Japanese:Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden)!"

And his released state reveled to look like something of a two-piece Ballerina uniform with a small cape on each piece, small disc on his arms and legs, and a crown on top of his head.

Charlotte then looked at his gawking challenger.

He then said "Now that my beautiful Princess form is revealed, you have no choice, but to…" His gloating was interrupted by Renji rolling around, holding his gut and laughing.

Charlotte stared narrowing his eyes as a tick mark appeared on his forehead and shouted "YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME AGAIN YOU FILTHY BEAST, TASTE MY KILLING TECHIQUE!!!!" He then folded his fingers into a heart shape form. Renji stopped laughing and prepared for the attack.

Charlotte then chanted "Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!" and an extremely wide and pink Cero was fire.

"That just a regular Cero!!!" Renji yelled in annoyance. He quickly tried to dodge the cero, only to take cover from one of the buildings.

Renji the began his own assault on his Opponent. Only for Charlotte to dodge and land in a ballerina fashion.

"I see that even if you are ugly, I suppose your worthy see my greatest technique." Charlotte said.

Suddenly rose thorn started to grow from the sand and incase both him and Renji in a thick way of Rose Thorns and White roses.

Charlotte then smirk at Renji's confused face. He then spoke "This is my Rosa Blanca (Spanish:White Rose; Japanese:White Rose Punishment). My attack that incases my enemy in thorns that will slowly kill them with no one to bare witness to their death, but me."

Renji attempt to cut the thorns with Zabimaru. When that was only making more thorns grow he knew one thing that might work.

Renji said quickly before the thorns incased him again. "BANKAI!" and his Zabimaru sword grew into a gigantic wood-like snake. "Hihio Zabimaru (Japanese:Baboon King Snake Tail)." Renji said revealing his Bankai to his opponent.

Charlotte looked at the bankai in surprise not expecting this, but he still sick his thorn on to him. Only for Renji to coil up the snake and block the thorns. He started to gather energy into the snake's mouth and shouted "Hikotsu Taiho! (Baboon Bone Cannon)" and the cannon ball hit Charlotte dead in the chest, effectively killing him. As he die the thorns dissolved.

Renji hit the ground relaxing a little looking at they other to see if they were alright. What he saw was Byakuya tackling his own enemy.

The Indian style Arrancar, Avirama Redder, looked at the aristocrat Captain and said "So I get one of the big guy huh?" He grinned then lifted his head and started to shout "WHAOOO!!! I'M GONNA RIP HIS ARMS OFF! THEN I'M GONNA TWIST HIS LEGS OFF LIKE SCREWS! I'M GONNA HIT HIM! GONNA HIT HIM! GONNA KILL HIM! GONNA…" His ritual was interrupted with Byakuya attempt to stab Avirama with his sword. Only for Avirama to jump away and said "So now you in the fighting mood huh? Well it's impolite not to join the party."

He unsheathed his Zanpakutō and yelled "Scalp, Águila (Spanish:Eagle; Japanese:Sky Battle Eagle)" His new formed looked like a giant human/bird Hybrid with his Bird skull helmet cover his whole head and grew bird claws and a set of wings.

Avirama then folded his wing wings inward and unfolded them faster as he screamed "Devorar Pluma (Spanish:Devouring Feather; Japanese:Hungry Wing Rapid-Fire Gun)!" and a barrages of feathers started to descend upon Byakuya. One of the feathers landed on a rock and crushed it. Byakuya jumped away from the other feathers.

"Like it Shinigami? This feathers are my greatest weapons cause those things are heavier then any rock!" Avirma gloated.

Byakuya glared at Avirama and said "But it still doesn't change the fact there still feathers." He raised his hands and said "Hadō 58, Tenran (Japanese:Way of Destruction, Orchid Sky)" A tornado started to form and soon started to widen and consume Avirama.

Avirama was being tossed and turned in the tornado and his feathers were falling off. Only to be regrew in place of the old ones. When he could get a to his feet in this gust of wind, He then focus his energy and grew a smaller pair of wings and used them to glide out of the wind.

Avirama smirked as he escape the cyclone, only to see Byakuya attempt to attack him with a swing of his sword. Only for him to thrust himself away from the blade and propel more feathers at Byakuya.

Byakuya invaded the Feathers with the Shunpo and landed on the ground and looked up at his opponent. "It's seems as if you take joy in our little spar, Arrancar." he said in his usual stoic tone.

Avirama scold at his opponent and said "The names Avirama Redder, Shinigami…" his frown then turned to a grin and said " and of course I'm having fun. Who wouldn't? After all that what wars all about, right?"

"Wrong." Byakuya scoffed this idiocy. "War isn't like some game of tag or something you only play over and over again. War is a battle where only the once with the right to live decided their fate with their strength." He then raised his blade and said "Scatter, Senbonzakura" and his petal-like blades had directed themselves to mutilate Avirama's wings and he fell down with a painful crash.

Avirama tried to get up only for Byakuya to pin him down. "As a so called warrior, death is the only way for you to depart."

Avirama started at his murderer-to-be in fear and stuttered "P-P-Please…"

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as Byakuya coldly responded to his coward ness. "A true warrior doesn't beg for their life like a worm." and cut his head off.

Byakuya looked at his decapitated and then saw Rukia and Isane tackling their own opponent. He wanted to stop their opponent himself, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay out of this fight. And so he listened to the feeling this time.

Rukia and Isane weren't having a difficult time with their enemy. They were worried when he said that he had the strength of a Assistant-Captain, but so far his power level was that of a 5th seat officer.

They all threw themselves away from each other and Rukia and Isane glared at the arrancar, Findor. Then Isane said "Something I'm confused on Arrancar. You said your power level goes up to a Assistant Captain but your power level is just below a 5th seat shinigami."

Findor then said "The name is Findor Carias, and exacta (Spanish:Correct)!" Which confused both Rukia and Isane. "Correct about what?" they said to Findor.

Findor explained "My power level is a the level of 5th seat Shinigami. Right know anyway…" Findor the moved his sword and stuck his mask with the sword hilt which cracked the upper left part of the mask and a small surge of energy was felt by Rukia and Isane.

Findor then smirked as he jumped at both Rukia and Isane with a surprising amount of speed as to strike. The force of the strike caused the ground to give out a small fissure. He then said "Exacta! You were wise to dodge, cause now my power is at a 4th seat level."

Rukia and Isane were shook in Findor's power. They figure that the mask was a way he restrained the power level and by ripping off a piece of his mask allowed that power to grow.

Findor then stuck the rest of his mask. Leaving only the left portion covering his eye on, and his power increased even more. "Now I'm at the level of an assistant-Captain." He then raised his blade and said "Engrave the Surface of the Water, Pinza Aguda (Spanish:Sharp Pincer; Japanese:Crab Sword Cutting Current)."

Findor's form revealed to look like his regular human form with a gigantic claw on his right arm and while his left arm held a smaller claw.

Rukia and Isane knew they had to raise the bar a little if their going to survive a Arrancar's released state, and called out their own Zanpakutō.

"Run, Itegumo (Japanese:Frozen Snow)" Isane yelled and her sword spite into three blades. One facing a regular 90 degree angle while the other two were at a 45 and 135 degree angle.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki (Japanese:Sleeve of White Snow)" Rukia yelled as her from Zanpakutō turned completely white in color, and a small ribbon appeared attach to the hilt.

Findor grinned like a mad man seeing these shikai (Japanese:Initial Release) and then said "I was exacta! You two are at an Assistant-Captain level!"

Rukia made her attempt to attack while saying "What with you saying exacta all the time!" She yelled.

Findor only answer saying "How do you two think what life is huh? A series of question, and the one who gets the most right survive." Findor then launched himself at his opponents with his huge claw and crushed a rock.

Isane then yelled as she gathered energy into her hand. "Bakudō 30, Shitotsu Sansen (Japanese:Way of Binding, Beak-Stab Triple Beam)!" Three beams of light crashed on to Findor. Pinning his legs with one beam and both of his arms with the other two beams in the shoulders.

"That should keep him in place, Kuchiki-san." Isane told Rukia, as she got the message and prepared for her own attack.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Japanese:Next Dance, White Ripple)."

Rukia sword let loose a wave of frost at the Findor.

Findor only flexed his left claw at the blast of energy, opened the claw to let loose a stream of water that cut through the ice. Giving him enough time to escape from the Kido. He then smirked as he said "Not exacta. You can't kill me like that." He then aimed his claw at them again to let loose a stream of water.

Rukia and Isane dodge the stream of water, as it passed them they saw it cut one of the boulder in half. They knew then and there that Findor's powers were dangerous at a distance.

Isane then thought of something and turned to Rukia "Kuchiki-San…" Rukia turned to "I think I have an idea how to deal with that claw of his. But he have to get it cold as possible, got it." Rukia nodded, decided to trust Isane on this one. She the fired another Hakuren and shouted "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" and fired at the claw.

The claw froze over and a burst of water jetted out stronger then ever, breaking the ice. He then thrust is arm again and Isane intercepted with her own move as she yelled "Hakuroga (Japanese:White Wolf Fang)!" and a dart of ice hit the claw dead center.

Now Findor was getting frustrated. They kept hitting his claw instead of going for him. 'What are they up to?' he thought but his claw got hit once more and that set him off. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he crushed what remained of his mask only for a small fragment under his eye.

His power level grew as he yelled "Now I'm at a Captain's power level!" He raised his claw and aimed at his opponents "This one should kill you with no problems." He powered up the claw for a blast. When he was about to fire it at the duo, his claw exploded.

His eyes widen at the suddenly realization and screamed "AHHHHHHH!!!!" As he gripped his wound and turned his head to his adversary's direction. "H-H-How…?" he said faintly.

Isane only answered "The body has nearly 250,000 cold-point. Cold-points are nerve cells that respond to cold tempter and produce energy for the body to warm that area up. So we were freezing you claw to the point where the cell were overeating to both the power of you claw and heating your body."

Findor the said all shocked "So my arm exploded out of the pressure of both my body heat and my power?"

Rukia appeared behind him. She twirled her blade, then she said "Exacta. Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (Japanese:First Dance, White Moon)." A white circle appeared on the ground, and a white pillar shot up and ended Findor's life.

Both Rukia and Isane fell backwards in exhaustion and relief to their enemy's demise.

Chad and Uryū weren't getting along so well with their own opponent. Their opponent was strong and easy towered over them.

Nirgge Parduoc had looked at his opponents and said "Such weakling and small ones too." he gloated.

Both Chad and Uryū knew he wasn't lying when he said they were smaller by a foot and he hadn't released his Zanpakutō.

Nirgge decide to make this easier on himself and brought his Zanpakutō and yelled "Trample, Mamut (Spanish:Mammoth; Japanese:Giant Elephant Soldier)!" and he transformed in what appeared to be a cross between a Mammoth and a human. He had grown tusk and an elephant trunk, and hairy legs, his size also increased by a good.

Nirgge then charges at both Chad and Uryu using his body as a tank. Both Chad and Uryu had fired their attacks to slow him down, so they had enough time to dodge.

He then flung his truck at both Chad and Uryu, only to miss poorly.

Uryu then yelled to Chad "Hey Chad, I need you to get him off his feet and throw him." Chad nodded and ran towards, while powering up his Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Spanish:Right Arm of the Giant) and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Spanish:Left Arm of the Devil). He grabbed the truck of his opponent with the Brazo Derecha de Gigante and punched him with the Brazo Izquierda del Diablo to knock him off balance as he threw him towards Uryu.

Uryu started to power up his Ginrei Kōjaku (Japanese:Lone Sparrow on a Silver Cliff) and let his Licht Regen (Japanese:Rain of Light; German:Light Rain) at the fat Arrancar. He laid on the ground dead a door nail

Uryu signed in relief that was over quickly, both he and Chad needed to rest even if the Arrancar wasn't any trouble.

Ichigo was just having what appeared having a sparing with his opponent Ggio Vega. They were only swing their own sword at each other.

Ggio then used his Sonido to appear behind him. When Ichigo went to strike, Ggio disappear again and reappeared to whisper in Ichigo's ear "Psych." And slashed his back.

Ggio looked at his opponent grinning. "You should be more aware of your surroundings you baka."

Ichigo only got up and jumped in to the air and yelled "Gestuga Tensho!" and the black crescent shape of energy came forth toward Ggio. Ggio attempted to dodge only for Ichigo to appeared directly behind him and unleash another Getsuga Tensho at point-blank range.

Ichigo step back from the exposition. Suddenly he heard a voice that seam to yell "Bite Off, Tigre Estoque (Spanish:Tiger Rapier; Japanese:Tiger Fang Swift Wind)." The dust settled and it revealed Ggio to look like his human form, except that his uniform had black and orange strips, and three long dagger attach to each arm and his braded hair.

"Well you pissed me off enough, Shinigami. You should feel honor to see my Release form." Ggio said arrogantly.

Ichigo just held his sword on his guard and Ggio charge with speed at the shinigami. Ichigo used the his sword to block the claws and made his own move by slashing him. Ggio only jumped back hit the wall and jumped forward with more force. Ichigo jumped away and let loose another Getsuga Tensho, only for Ggio to jump up and avoid the attack.

Ichigo only jumped towards Ggio. Ggio was unable to dodge in mid-air and only guarded himself against the attack, and got pushed back.

Ggio charge at him as he shouted "Tigre Estoque El Sable (Spanish:Tiger Rapier, The Saber)!" and his form changed once again. He became more muscular and his face grew insane from the power surging through him.

Ggio then yelled "Like it shinigami? This is my Tigre Estoque's Battle Form." He flexed his arm preparing to punch him as he shouted "Now you DIE!!!" He slammed his hand on the ground and the sand stirred a lot more then it did previously. Ichigo noticed that he was slower this time. 'Maybe his power up drawback is sacrificing speed for power." Ichigo thought and new how to use this to his advantage.

Ggio kept his assaults up only for Ichigo to dodge, further angering him till he started to attack recklessly. "Hold still, Dammit!" he order his opponent. He kept powering himself up more, but grew slower.

Ichigo thought it was the right time and summoned his hollow mask and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack hit Ggio dead on and threw him back to his master's feet.

Ggio looked up and bowed to his master. "I apologize Barragan-sama, I'll dispose of the enemy at once." he gave a respectable tone.

Barragan then said "No need, I'll take care of this myself." he stepped forward and examined his opponent. They were nearly exhausted and all thanks to his now dead servants.

"It seems as my servant did one thing right. They allowed me examine my enemy and now I know how to defeat you." he unsheathed his Zanpakutō, that looked like a gigantic double bladed Ax.

He raised his Ax into the air and yell "Your power shall bury all, Topo (Spanish:Mole)" his form changed as well.

He grew to a tremendous size, nearly ten to fifthteen feet tall, his body was decorated with a silver-gold armor, his hands grew long curved claws, his hollow mask grew demonic horns, his face grew a snout like nose.

"I'm Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda Espada. The Earth Titan." Barragan announced his title to his opponents

* * *

Yes I recently learned of the Release form for Halibel,  
I know of Barragan's true release form,  
and Yammy possible being the strongest Espada.

But i beg you to bare with me and l'll try to adjust  
My story to the changes

Till next time

p.s. I've edited my story alittle

bye


	9. The Earth Shakes under the Titan's Rage

**Chapter 9**

**The Earth Shakes**

**Under the Titan's Rage**

Barragan made his move by slamming his fist into the ground. The sand around his dead servants, their body turned into energy and flowed strait into Barragan's arms.

"What!?" Ichigo said silently as the corpses of the former Arrancar.

Suddenly Barragan's form started to shift. Then two wings appeared on his back, his hands became claw like, while his feet widened in to like elephant feet. His armor had began to show some mask that resembled his former servants.

Ggio stood there looking at his master, then at the others. "Don't you see now you pathetic worms? You could never stand up to someone like his Majesty." he said proudly.

He then felt like he was sinking and looked down to see the sand consume him. His attempts to escape only made his sink faster. He looked at his master before he mumbled "W-why…" The sand fully incased him and his energy was transferred to Barragan.

"Because if I'm going to beat them I'm going to need all the strength I can get. Even if it means killing you." He said with a stoic tone but cold words. His form the grew a pair of long daggers on all of his claws.

Ichigo witnessed Barragan's action with both horror and disgust. He charge forward with his sword clashing with his new daggers. "Your…own…men. Why?" Ichigo questioned the brute furiously.

Barragan answered coldly, "If their dead, I got better use for their power then a lump of worthless scum."

Ichigo charged at the despicable Arrancar. With his hollow mask and Zanpakutō armed he clashed let again with the Earth titan. Only for Barragan to fire his own fist that extended almost five feet beyond the normal arm length and slam on Ichigo pushing him back.

Ichigo recovered from this attack and charged once more as he grabbed the chain on the end of his sword and transformed into his Ghost Rider form. He whipped the chain at Barragan's arm. It wrapped around it twice and he then pulled it to rip the arm off. He then yelled **"Getsuga Tensho" **and slashed his sword to do some more damage.

The impact hit Barragan square in the chest and dust stirred up. When the dust settled it revealed Barrangan standing looking more dense then he did before.

"So that's the best you got, ant?" Barragan yelled as he powered up his arms and slammed them into the ground and energy started to stir the sand until the sand raised itself into a dozen copies of Barragan himself. The original Barragan the said "These will be more then enough to take you down." and the clones charged.

Each clone took an opponent to tackle while Five clone fought Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged one clone after another to prevent being clobbered. He let loose his Getsuga Tensho at a clone. Only for the clone to regenerate its form from the sand.

"**Dammit" **he cursed at the clones. The clone only responded with another barrage of punches.

Then the clone all dived at him at once, intending to slam on him with their weight. Ichigo jumped into the air.

Barragan saw his attempt to escape and raised his fist to allow a torrent of sand rush at him and slam him to the ground.

"So this is the ant that took out Harribel?" Barragan then let out a small laugh and said "And here I thought I would have to worry you." Barragan gloated and prepared another tidal wave of sand.

Ichigo saw this and rushed forward with his immense speed. Grinding his sword in to the sand while charging it up with a fire-like aura, leaving a small trail of glass behind, and let loose a massive slash against then tidal wave and turned it to glass.

Barragan prepared for the attack and put up a wall of solidified sand for defense, and launched another stream of sand tendrils to attack.

Ichigo dodge the assault of sand and moved in for the kill. He then shouted **"Getsuga Tensho!" **and fanned his sword in multiple blast of black crescent attacks to knock down the shield. The shield was knock down and sand was stirred, preventing anyone seeing Barragan's condition.

When the sand settled Barragan was no where insight. Suddenly sand began to rise into a human shape figure. The sand around the figure began to shift and show several feature, until the figure resembled Barragan perfectly.

The figure groaned and said "Did you think a blast of that magnitude could kill me Ant." Barragan gloated. "The power of Topo not only allows me control the earth, but I'm can also turn myself into any earthly substance present in my environment." He informed Ichigo.

Ichigo ready himself for the next assault, knowing this guy was way beyond Halibel's level.

The other were battling their own Sand Clone. They were having better success with dealing with the clone when it came to disbursing them, but as soon as they were destroyed, they recovered good as new.

Rukia and Nel were dealing with two clones, while protecting Orihime. These clone made it clear that they were not friendly.

Nel had called her release form and launched her spear at one of the clones, but it had little effect. She knew she was running low on energy and her release was only draining her faster. "Damn, I can't drag this out." she said as she threw her spear once more.

Rukia also had a tough time with her clone as well, but still holding them at bay. Her Zanpakutō froze all the clones in place, but the clones were regenerating faster.

Rukia then turned to Nel "Nel how are you holding up?" She asked

Nel responded "Not so good Rukia." she said panting.

A couple of clones made their move and then suddenly they heard "Cero Sincrético (Spanish:Synchronized Zero; Japanese:United Hollow Flash)" and a yellow-red swirling cero blasted away the clones.

Nel, Rukia, and Orihime turned and saw the once responsible for the blast. They saw two human like hollows. One was smaller compared to the other and had an insect-like mask and loincloth. The other one had a body that looked like a toad with polka-dot spots, his mask looked like a tiki mask with compound eyes.

The hollows approached the group and kneeled down in front of Nel and said together "Neliel-sama, I apologize for the delay."

"Pesche, Dondochakka." Nel shouted with joy as she embraced her former fracción. "Where have you guys been?" she asked

Pesche just answered "Around." Their reunion was interrupt by the clone that once again reconfigured themselves. Pesche and Dondochakka armed themselves and said "Neliel-sama, leave this to us." They then charged at the clone and easily disposed of them.

Nel started to relaxed her self as she watched her fracción, then her eyes fell upon Rukia and Orihime, who was watching Ichigo. She knew what Rukia wanted to do and said "Rukia…" Gaining her attention "Go help Ichigo I'll take care of things here."

Rukia looked at her in shock and the said "No, I can't do that Nel! Ichigo…"

Nel said "Pesche and Dondochakka can take care of things here, you don't need to worry. Ichigo needs you help more then we do." She resituated Rukia.

Rukia was hastened for a moment, but realized she was right and headed out.

Byakuya and Kenpachi were cutting clones left and right, and clearly not enjoying it. Kenpachi was annoyed that this clone put up no fight what so ever and none of then even managed to cut him. Byakuya was annoyed just from the number of clone and how persistence they were.

Kenpachi groaned as he thought 'Damn, this guy just don't know when to stay down. I mean if they had some good move that be different, but this is just boring' He then started hacking the clones once more to prevent them doing the same to him.

Byakuya was also doing the same with his own batch of clone when he saw Rukia away from everyone else and towards Ichigo. Before he could do intercept his sister, Clones started to attack Byakuya once more, distracting him from his goal.

Rukia got closer to where Ichigo and Barragan were fighting. Deciding to launch a sneak attack, she took her pose and gathered energy for the next strike.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" and the wave of ice hit Barragan's body and froze it in place momentary.

Ichigo recognized the attack and turned his head towards Rukia. **"Rukia, what the hell are you doing!"** Ichigo questioned his friend's motives.

Rukia then said "I'm here to help, and before you interject Ichigo listen to me." she yelled gaining his full attention. "If the Espada is anything like the other guy before we came in to Las Noches, then his weakness is obviously water. Now think you have a fire move, and I have a ice-Zanpakutō. What do you think we could gain from teaming up."

Ichigo then replied **"I get what your saying, we just got to get him very wet so his own shift-shaping abilities will become worthless."**

Rukia nodded and continued "Yes, but I need a lot of time to build up energy to make this plan work. So I need you to distract him, while I power up."

"If you think it's that easy…" Barragan shouted as he broke out of his ice prison "…then I dare you to try it." as he then launched his arm attempting to crush the duo.

Both Rukia and Ichigo spread out to avoid being crushed and begun their plan. While Ichigo led the assault against Barragan, Rukia began to power up for a massive attack.

"**Getsuga Tensho!!!" **Ichigo yelled as his attack hit Barragan in the head, blowing it off, only for it to reconfigure itself.

Barragan diverted his attention from Ichigo towards Rukia and made his attack directly towards, only for Ichigo to intercept the attacks, and divert his attention to him.

This enraged him as he yelled "Sepulcro Desierto (Spanish:Desert Grave)" and let out a huge wave of sand towards both Rukia and Ichigo to finish then both off with one blow.

Ichigo looked at the tidal wave of sand rushing toward them and responded by quickly gathering enough energy into his sword and shouted **"Shinkirou Kien!" **he yelled while concentrating on releasing a little energy to turn the entire wave in to glass.

Ichigo then looked back at Rukia **"Are you done yet!"** he yelled. With Rukia only yelling back "Not yet! Remember we only got one shout if this works!" her warning was mentioned once more.

Barragan attempted to attack Ichigo once again for interfering with his plan. He slithered through the sand, enlarged his fist with the sand and punched Ichigo aside, then charged at Rukia.

Rukia saw Barragan advance towards her and couldn't help but show once facile expressing. Joy.

When Barragan got close enough he started to release her energy as she yelled "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" a white circle appeared on the sandy landscape. Then, as Rukia moved out of the way, the attack went full force and froze every ounce of Barragan in place with 5 feet worth of ice covering him from head to toe.

Rukia exhausted, turned her head to Ichigo and then shouted "Ichigo, NOW!!!"

Ichigo charged up Zangetsu for one more blow as he said **"Got It!" **Then he ran towards the statue of Barragan, as it started to crack, Then shouted **"Shinkirou Kien!" **and the flames made contact with the ice incasing Barragan, thus melting it and the water absorbing into the sand that made up Barragan's form.

Barragan freed from one problem was confronted by another. They figured out his weakness against water. He couldn't maintain his form and dissolved in to mud. His clones soon after dissolved back into sand.

Everyone sighed in relief about the Segunda Espada's 'death'. They took a moment to caught their breath.

Ichigo still in his Ghost Rider form looked at Rukia and said **"Not bad Rukia." **He complimented.

Rukia returned the compliment with a grin and said "Thanks."

Suddenly they felt a burst of energy so strong, that the dome ceiling above them was starting to crack under the pressure of the power.

Then, in the spot where Barragan fell, a new figure started to emerge from the sand. The figure was Barragan, but he change drastically. First he shrank to the size of a five foot human, his armor had been completely wiped off only leaving his chest exposed, secondly his skin, once brown, turned completely sliver. His face had returned to a complete human form and no longer had a snout-like nose.

"Topo Cósmico Horror (Spanish:Cosmic Horror Mole)" Barragan spoke in a cocky tone "Well Shinigami you pissed me off enough to witness my true form, you should feel honor…" he then moved his fist in front of him "…BEFORE YOU DIE!" The earth began to let loose a large quake as he yelled.

Everyone moved as the away from the ground as it started to crack, transforming the entire land in to a mini canyon.

Ichigo looked around and saw Rukia holding on to the ledge of the canyon wall. He jumped over, grabbed her hand before she fell, and lifted her up.

Rukia caught her breath and looked up at Ichigo "Thanks again." she said

Ichigo said **"Later." **And looked over to Barragan and saw him standing on the ledge of the canyon

"Did you honestly thought getting me wet would be the end of me, but I admit I'm surprised that you manage to make me release my Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (Spanish:Resurrection Second Stage; Japanese:Sword Release:Second Level)" His boast turned to a scowl "But we must end this soon." He fist slammed into each other and a silver hammer, with a scythe-like blade on the other end of the staff appears.

"Now lets finish this Shinigami." Barragan said as he raised his hammer and slammed it on the ground where Rukia and Ichigo stood. Only for his enemy to jump to the side and letting his hammer shatter the ground upon impact.

Barragan then turned his attention toward Ichigo. Then he swung the scythe part of his hammer in the air and a blade of transparent energy flown towards Ichigo, which he narrowly dodge, and cut a boulder in half.

Ichigo was shocked by the power that Barragan displayed power that was far different then earth.

Suddenly Barragan appeared behind Ichigo and pounded him into the ground.

"How do you like my Martillo del Caído (Spanish:Hammer of the Fallen) and my Cortador Gravedad (Spanish:Gravity Cutter) ?" Barragan said cocky over the display of his new power.

Ichigo raised a little and mutter "What the hell was that?"

Then Barragan grabbed Ichigo by the neck and then look him strait in to the eye and said "This is my power in my second form, Flexión Gravedad (Spanish:Gravity Flex). The ultimate power of all the Espada's" Barragan then released Ichigo, but Ichigo still hung in his place floating. Then Barragan pulled his arm back and flung it towards Ichigo. Barragan plum didn't even touch Ichigo and Ichigo was thrown to the other side of the canyon with a painful.

Barragan then stepped toward Ichigo, everyone noticed that he was walking in mid-air and Ichigo was in his human form. "Now don't you see the different between me and you shinigami? The immense power that makes me the greatest Arrancar in the history of any arrancar." He then grabbed his neck and began to strangle him.

"I-I-If that's true then why are you ranked the Segunda Espada, huh?" Ichigo said trying to make the old Espada get mad. Which worked as the Espada slammed him on the ground, letting go of his throat.

"That lazy bastard only got lucky, one time…" Barragans rants were interrupted by Ichigo kicking him in the face knocking him off balance. Then quickly he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" And the black crescent energy hit Barragan in the chest flipping him through the air.

Barragan then gained traction in the air, only to be introduced to Ichigo fully transformed and slammed his sword on to Barragan's hammer as he yelled **"Getsuga Tensho!" **The point-blank force caused the hammer to shatter, but suffer little damage to him or the scythe part of his weapon.

Barragan launch himself away from opponent and tried to catch his breath. 'Damn I dragged this out for to long, I have to get rid of these ants now.' He then brought what remained of his staff pointed it at Ichigo and said "I going to make you pay for dragging this out Shinigami, and I know the perfect way. Refrene (Spanish:Restrain)"

Suddenly Ichigo fell upon one knee do to an intense pressure and was unable to move. **"Where all this pressure come from?" **he said grunting.

Barragan the shouted "Didn't I just say I could control gravity shinigami? As such I can immobilize anyone with ease." He then shifted his head and lifted his palm towards everyone else and the started to kneel like Ichigo was do to the intense pressure.

Barragan then looked back at Ichigo and said "Now I'm going to get pay back for you making me use my power, and you going to pay..." he then snapped his finger and Rukia's arm twisted. She let out a painful scream as she gripped her arm, and the other looked horrified. Barragan the said "…by watch everyone of those ants die painfully."

Ichigo tried to stand by leaning on his sword as he said **"You son of a bitch!" **As soon as he got to his feet, he fell back down by the pressure increasing once more.

Barragan then shouted "Stay down like a good little ant, and maybe if you're lucky, I'll be generous and let them die fast." Barragan then snapped his fingers again. Then Rukia's other arm twisted and she let out a painful cry. Ichigo was getting more enrage as he tried to get up, only for Barragan to double the pressure even more.

Barragan then took his eyes off of the other and faced Ichigo "This is what you get for pissing me off you good-for-nothing ant. This is what happens…" As he was yelling a red dragon-like force hit Barragan square in the back and slammed him against the ground. The force field around Ichigo and everyone else was lifted. Barragan screamed in agony as the red dragon began to burn his skin like acid.

Ichigo and Barragan looked over where the dragon came from and saw Harribel fully transformed with her fracción.

"**Harribel!" **"You!" Both Ichigo and Barragan spoke at the same time. Halibel looked at Ichigo and then at Barragan and two more red dragons flew at him and continue burning him.

Harribel stepped forward towards Barragan and said "It's no mystery why I'm here Barragan…" she then raised her katana and her dagger in front of her and said "… pay back."

A burst of energy started to manipulate her form. Soon form still resembled with her old form, but her body turned blue to red, her webbed hands looked like normal hands, her weapons turned in to hand pendants tangled on her arms with a blue jewel in the left hand, and a red jewel in her right hand, finally her mask receded from her face on to chest covering it up and along her neck resembling a necklace.

"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, Tiburón Bruja Sangre (Spanish:Resurrection Second Stage, Blood Sorceress Shark)" Harribel said unveiling her new form.

Barragan got up despite the pain and glared at Harribel "I thought you were dead you little witch." then Barragan flung his arms forward and a few boulders flew at Halibel, which she effortlessly dodge. Harribel spoke with her fracción "Help out the others, while me and Ichigo deal with him." and her servant obeyed her command while Ichigo looked their confused.

"**So you want a team up against this guy Harribel?" **Ichigo looked at his new ally.

Harribel looked at his direction and said "That's exactly what I mean Ichigo."

Ichigo the grinned as he shrugged** "Well the enemy of my enemy my friend."**

Baragan then gained their full attention as he shouted "You going to need it!" Then swung his staff that let loose a barrage of Pesadez Cuchilla. Which caused both Ichigo and Harribel to scatter to avoid the blades and began their own assault.

"**Getsuga Tensho." **Ichigo yelled as Harribel thrust her right hand and yelled "Torrente Acido (Spanish:Acid Torrent)" and a thick stream of red liquid hit Barragan after Ichigo attack nailed him.

Ichigo then speed out of the way as another barrage of Pesadez Cuchilla made his way. He dodge them, only for him to fall into Barragan's trap as Barragan appeared behind him and prepared to stab him. Suddenly his arms stalled out on him as they began to twist and turn in abnormal direction.

Barragan then turned his head and saw Harribel flexing her arms as his did. "What the hell are you doing to me you witch." he questioned Harribel.

Harribel only responded with a grin "In my second state, I'm able to take control of any liquid in the atmosphere, or any inside a body. To put it simple I'm now able to take control of your blood and force your body to move the way you blood now flows." She then twist her arms and his body began to slam itself on the ground.

Barragan despite the struggle to take control of his body, was at Halibel complete mercy.

Harribel them yelled "Ichigo, now your chance." Ichigo got the message as he began to unleash his build up his energy and then yelled **"Shinkirou Kien!" **and the maelstrom of flame hit Barragan directly. When the flames died down, it revealed Barragan skin burning from the attack.

Harribel released him from her control, and stood their glaring as she spoke. "What a pitiful sight for the Almighty Arrancar of the Espada. Here I thought you were show me what you can actually do with you power, when all in the end I saw the same thing as I always saw when you faced me. I only saw you at the mercy of you own strength. You were nothing special after all."

Harribel word hit Barragan hard and threw him in a fit of rage as he stood up and yelled "YOU WANT POWER!!!" She then crushed his hands together and shouted "I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!!!" then released a black orb in the middle of the field and said "VACIO NEGRO (Spanish:Black Void)!!!" and the black sphere began to suck everything in the area and expand

Barragan the smirk as he saw his technique "This is my ultimate attack. Vacio Negro, a black hole that devours all and spars none." Then the suction began to get stronger that rock threw towards the hole.

Harribel did her best to stand her ground, but in the end she was captured by the gust and flew towards the attack screaming.

A chain then wrapped itself along her waist and she began to be pulled forward towards Ichigo, who then grabbed her when she got close enough.

Ichigo the looked at her and said **"How do we stop this attack?"** Ichigo ask Halibel

"I don't know he never used this before." Harribel answered in the worst possible way right now.

Ichigo the noticed something. Barragan was energy was connected with the sphere and got an idea.

"**Harribel…" **Ichigo yelled to get her attention **"I need you to trust me on this. I need you to fire an attack at Barragan's feet to knock him off balance while I deal the final blow. Got it?"** Ichigo questioned, which Harribel nodded and began the plan.

Harribel thrust her left hand and yelled "Pulso del Helado (Spanish:Ice Pulse)!" and a wave of ice struck underneath Barragan's feet and began to lose his balances.

Barragan tried his best to get a grip, but when he saw Ichigo, he knew it was over.

"**Getsuga Tensho!" **Ichigo roared and the black energy knock Barragan in to the air right into his own attack.

"DAAAAAAAAAMMM YOUUUU!!!!" Barragan yelled as he got sucked into his own attack.

Soon Barragan was completely swallowed up by the black hole, it started to stretch it self in different direction, and it exploded do to the energy the powered it gone.

Ichigo and Harribel took cover as the force hit them and force them back to everyone else.

Ichigo landed on the sand, he was back in his normal form, holding Harribel in his arms as he landed with her on top of him.

Ichigo then removed her gently and looked at everyone else. He then said "Well that did him in."

* * *

So how was this chapter

I hope you like it


	10. The Rage of a Monster

**Chapter 10**

**The Rage of the Monster**

Orihime was busy healing Rukia's arms after things settled down with Ichigo and Byakuya around her.

Orihime said "I'm almost done, so don't worry." The shield then faded and Rukia got back up and flexed her arms. She turn to Orihime and said "Thanks Orihime."

Orihime smiled perkily and said "Your welcome."

Ichigo looked back to the spot where Barragans perished then turned to Harribel. "Harribel…" Harribel looked in his direction "Thanks for the save. I owe you."

Harribel blinked and said "No, I'm still in your debt Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo gawked at her "What do you mean?" he questioned the Arrancar

Harribel let out a light chuckle and said "You'll see."

Ichigo let out a sigh and heard a huge crack coming from above. Everyone looked up and saw the sky like scenery showing a huge jagged crack.

Harribel then looked up and said "So it's finally taking it's effect." Everyone looked at Harribel.

Ichigo spoke "What do you mean 'it's finally taking effect' Harribel?"

Harribel looked at Ichigo and said "There are two rules we Espada's must obey for the safety of the Las Noches (Spanish:The Nights; Japanese:Hollow Night Palace)

structure. First the Gran Rey Cero must not be used, and Espadas from Primera to Cuarta (Spanish:Fourth) are not allowed to release their Zanpakutō while inside the dome."

Ichigo remembered the dome creaking when Barragan released his second state. He then ask "Why didn't you release you second state in our fight?"

Harribel looked back at him and replied "Your last move caught me off guard and sparing me made me decide it was unnecessary for you to witness my Second form."

Ichigo then asked "What is that anyway? The second form deal?"

Harribel then answered "The Resurrección: Segunda Etapa is the ultimate state, which, awhile ago I achieve under no ones eye except my Fracción." Her eye drifted to Apache, Mila and Sun-Sun.

Harribel continued "How our Zanpakutō works is somewhat similar to your Sword. When we learn the names of our sword and unleash them we revive our skeleton form, which in most cases looks like an arrancar's former selves, but when those who have achieve The Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, we gain our flesh back, like what you saw before, making us more dangerous than ever before."

Everyone looked surprise. Their Zanpakutō were like their, but while normal Shinigami's Zanpakutō, only their portray their powers sealed into a sword and when unleashed that power takes a form of a weapon, which is signs of achieving the Shikai. When that power is focus to an intense degree and they harmonize with their sword, that person achieves Bankai.

With Arrancar Zanpakutō, that power effect the whole body and in effect gaining a power boost. If Harribel said was true, then their was things about these Sword that answered the mystery why Aizen preferred to use hollow's hybrids, not because of their gullibility, but because of the power they posses.

Byakuya then asked "Are their any Arrancar you know that achieved such a level."

Harribel glared at Byakuya accusingly an answered "Only two I know of. Myself and Barragan, but I only recently learned of his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, so I don't know if any others have such a power."

Ichigo satisfied, turned his attention to another matter. He thought about how was he suppose to take on Aizen and the remaining Espada's

_Meanwhile_

Aizen, a brown haired man wearing a white robe that have a sense of royalty to them, sat upon his throne coolly despite the situation.

At his left side was Tōsen Kaname, a dark skinned man with unique branded hair with a clear visor over his eye, concealing his colorless eyes. He held in his right hand a sword with a guard in the shape of a tear with a ring attached.

To Aizen's right was Gin Ichimaru, a pale skin, man with silver hair, and a predator like grin. His sword was hidden in his robe with only the hilt and S-shape guard showing.

In front of the three men, on a lower floor that of the room were three figures kneeling.

The first figure was notable because of his size, towering over the other two. He was muscular, his skin held a tan toned color, a huge hole in his chest, and under his chin was a lower jaw bone with teeth symbolized his species as an Arrancar. He was Yammy.

The second figure looked like a normal sized man with dark hair and a goatee. The abnormalities were the jaw-like necklace that was attached to his chin but rested on his neck and the hole in his chest.

The third figure was covered from head to toe in white robes. His head was covered up by what appeared to looked like a Bull-shaped skull.

Aizen then spoke "It seems as if many of our officer are either dead or betrayed us." he addressing the matter to his subordinates. "In this situation I would ask each of you to eliminate them before they cause any further damage. Understood. You are allowed to use what ever force necessary to eliminate them, including releasing your Zanpakutō." Aizen informed the last of his loyal soldiers with a firm grip of authority.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama!" Yami, and the other two yelled together.

All three got up and left the room.

Tōsen then turned to Aizen and said "Don't you think it necessary for us to go with them Aizen-Sama. If this boy is powerful enough to take on the Trecera and the Segunda Espada, they will surely need more support."

Aizen spoke, not looking at his blind officer "I believe that Ichigo will head strait to me. The other will probable convince him to tackle me and leave the others to them." he then looked rolled his eyes toward Tōsen "I want you and Gin to keep him busy, while I prepare to confront him myself."

Gin then looked at Aizen and said "Oh you think we can't take care of one little ant Aizen-Sama?" Gin spoke to Aizen as if he was teasing him.

Aizen then said "No, it just a personal matter that I feel I should take care of. Now get ready." Tōsen and Gin nodded and left the room with Aizen staring into the darkness.

"If this was going to be a problem you should have killed him indefinite…" Aizen spoke as a man shape shadow formed on the wall to the side of him "…Blackheart."

The shadow spoke _"Are you accusing me of letting this happen Aizen?" _the shadow spoke in a bodiless voice that echoed throughout the room, it spoke as if angered.

"No, I was simply pointing out your mistake of allowing the boy to live." Aizen spoke calming the thing.

"_Regardless of my father's action, are plan will proceed, I'll simple dispose of him myself."_ Blackheart spoke confidently

Aizen raised his hand "With your permission, I would prefer to face the boy myself." Aizen spoke trying to reason with Blackheart.

Blackheart laughed and said _"You wish to face the boy because of your power desires it, Aizen, or do you just wish to see if you more powerful to take on a Ghost Rider."_ Blackheart spoke trying to search Aizens thoughts.

Aizen looked at the shadow with a grin that gave Blackheart the answer. Blackheart then said _"If your so confident in your victory Aizen, then by all means do as you will, but beware Aizen. If you lose and return to me, their will be a price to pay." _Blackheart spoke delivering his threat.

Aizen turned his head, closed his eyes and said "Don't worry the boy will be lucky to catch my shadow."

Aizen closed his eyes and opened them "On a side note, are they ready?" Aizen spoke

Blackheart chuckled _"They have been gathered and upgraded. By what I can read their power level far surpasses Harribel, Barragan, and Stark combine."_

Aizen chuckled "I wished you found them sooner, and maybe you wouldn't have to transferred the powers of Hidden in to them."

"_The Hidden's power are only to be used as a distraction if my Father had made an attempt to stop me, nothing more." _Blackheart spoke clearing his reasons.

Aizen got up from his throne and walked over to a window. "Regardless, I will be the to fight and defeat Ichigo Kurosaki…" Aizen then closed his eyes and opened them. At the corner of each eye were turning black "…after all, we're both two of a kind."

_With the others_

With Ichigo and the other, they already made the plan. Mayuri, being left without a Zanpakutō or any information on the enemy had opened a portal to Seireitei (Japanese:Court of Pure Souls) to inform his fellow captain of the recent events with his daughter Nemu.

Everyone else would stay behind to help fight the Arrancar, even Harribel said she would go against her brethren now that she a traitor.

Ichigo was preparing to leave on his motorcycle, only for Uryu to confront him.

"Ichigo, you know We're going to go with you to confront the enemy. So what point of you trying to sneak away?" Uryu asked Ichigo irritated.

Ichigo glared at him "Because this is my fight, I have to end Blackheart, I'm the only one of us that can do it." Ichigo said and started up his bike.

Uryu stopped him in front of his bike and growled "Ichigo, don't you remember the agreement we made before we arrived at Hueco Mundo. We would stick together. Now something new come up and you want to bail on us hoping we're just going to go to the Soul Society, awaiting your return."

"Exactly!" Ichigo said gripping his bike handle harder, And revved it up.

Uryu caught Ichigo by the collar of his uniform and yelled "Ichigo, No matter where you go or how fast you travel, we're going to with you."

Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Renji heard this commotion and headed out to stop Ichigo.

Rukia approach him first "Look Ichigo! No matter how fast or hard you run were going to be right behind you." Rukia eyes him in his own eye.

Then suddenly a lone figure appeared in between all of then and made an attempt to stab Ichigo, only to get punched away by Chad.

They got a good look at the figure and saw that he was covered from head to toe with white robes, gloves and a human shape skull completely covering the head.

They then felt thousand of spiritual signals, but only two different beings.

They ran and saw all the captain and their allied arrancar ducking or attacking thousands and thousand of the soldiers look-a-likes that just attack them. On top of a pillar structure, they saw two figure, one of them they recognized as Yammy, but he was bigger then last time they saw him. They saw another figure that look just like the other soldier, except his head was covered by a bull-shaped skull.

Suddenly they sense a figure behind them and turned around to see an average size man with black hair, goatee, and a white jaw-like hollow mask on his neck. His arm was wrapped around Orihime's waist as the rest of his body faced everyone else and said "This is a bother, but I have my order's." and the Arrancar disappeared with Orihime before anyone could react.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled about to chase after the Arrancar, only for the Bull-headed arrancar to intercept them.

"You will not leave intruders." He the Arrancar spoke to them.

Uryu readied his bow as he spoke "Who are you!"

"I'm Rudobōn! Leader of The Exequias (Spanish:Funeral Rites; Japanese:Funerary Attacking Force)…." Rudobōn stated.

Rudobōn then swung his left arm around him as he said "…and if you think you can defeat me…:, and then whipped it out as he said "…think again! Grow, Árbol (Spanish:Tree; Japanese:Weathered Skull Tree)" and Rudobōn left arm was incased with twisted branched that extended below his waist that looked like roots, and along his back to look like four tree branch decorated with skulls. In his left hand was a lighting shape staff.

Suddenly the skull off of Rudobōn branches started to grow bodies and fell off as his full grown soldiers.

"These are my Calaveras (Spanish:Skulls; Japanese:Skeleton Corps)." Rudobōn informed his adversaries. "My endless supple of soldiers that make of the Exequias. The god-like ability bestowed by Aizen-Sama himself." Rudobōn gloated and the order the calaveras to begin the assault.

Everyone began to fight off the hundreds of clone soldiers

Meanwhile Yammy jumped from his post and landed to where all the Captains were, crushing many of the calaveras.

Yammy groaned as he said "Dart, none of them are the ones I want to kill…" He then grabbed the hilt of his sword that was placed under neither his belt of his uniform and unsheathed it. He then continued "…but this is better then nothing." He then spotted Harribel and Ichigo and grinned.

Yammy then opened his mouth and yelled "Hey Harribel, Strawberry…!" The two plus everyone else looked at him. "You two are the first on my list to kill."

Yammy then raised his sword and head into the air as he shouted "Destroy, Ira (Spanish:Rage; Japanese:Angry Beast)!" and Yammy began to transform.

He grew to the size of a monsters, easily towering over everyone present by a good hundred feet. His uniform ripped off completely only leaving a badly ripped cloth on his waist extending down his legs. His body looked more muscular, as well as a cylinder-like appendage on each elbow and on his back, and a tail with a club. His mask now completely covered his mouth and his tattoo on his left shoulder, that originally said ten, now said zero.

Everyone, but the Arrancar, stared at him shocked "Zero, what's that suppose to mean. I thought the Espada's were one through ten!" Ichigo yelled at Harribel.

Before Harribel could replied, Yammy intercepted her. "Who said are rank went from one to ten? Are rank goes from zero to nine." He then started to through punched at each of his enemy relentlessly and he yell "I am Cero Espada (Spanish:Zero Sword; Japanese:Zero of the Ten Sword) Yammy Rialgo!"

Everyone backed away as quickly as possible from Yammy's strike and started to batter through the Calaveras.

Ichigo then faced Yammy, began to power up and yell "Getsuga Tensho!" and the black crescent energy hit Yammy dead in the chest and it didn't even put a dent in him.

Ichigo got Yammy's attention and he started to lay even more punches then before all focused on Ichigo.

Ichigo pushing his legs left and right to avoid the massive fist and the Calavers that kept charging at him regardless of their own safety. Ichigo the started to spin in a full circle and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" and the attack formed a full circle getting rid of all the Calavers.

Ichigo then began transformed into his Ghost Rider form and then began to run at Yammy as he powered up and yelled **"Getsuga Tensho!" **and the fierily blade of energy rammed into Yammy's skin full force. The problem was that the new hit only caused a small paper cut on his chest that Yammy seemed to have ignored. Yammy began to try and step on Ichigo, while Ichigo dodge.

Then one of Yammy's stomps was about to hit Ichigo head on when suddenly a blue dragon that was with out a doubt Harribel's, hit Yammy square in the face and knocking him over. Harribel appeared next to him and help lift him up.

Harribel looked over at Ichigo and said "To answer your earlier question Ichigo. The reason that Yammy's the strongest Espada is because of his combination of both size and power that is unleash when he call his Zanpakutō. With those factors not even the Espadas Primera to Certera can defeating him alone."

Ichigo took this information and cursed under his breath. He then took a look at Yammy slowly rising and took a look into Yammy's soul. He saw sin of many people death under then influences of his untamed rage and enjoyment.

Ichigo then turned to Harribel and said **"His soul is corrupted. I can kill him with the Penance Stare, but with his massive size, it's not going to be easy." **

Harribel nodded and replied "I agree, even with my Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, I can't control all the blood in his veins sense it's protected by a thick skin and the only possible way I can think of to breach it is if we create a large enough wound for me to force the blood out." Harribel explained to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded **"In other words if I create a large wound, you can bring him down."** Ichigo said while receiving a nod from Harribel.

Suddenly a horde of Calaveras started to slash their swords at both Harribel and Ichigo. In response starting to gut each of them and clear them out of the way before they dealt with Yammy.

With Everyone else, they were near the source of the Calaveras, near Rudobōn.

Chad was using multiple shots of his El Directo (Spanish: The Direct; Japanese:The Strike of the Giant) to get rid of the Calveras, but ever time he got rid of a few, many more take their place thanks to Rudobōn's ability.

Renji was swing his Hihiō Zabimaru in random direction, slicing and slamming the many drones that moved too close to him.

Uryu, Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun were all together dealing with their brand of enemies closing in on everyone else that couldn't fight well or was recovering.

Next Rukia was next to her brother, Byakuya, slashing at the swarming army of Calaveras. Only to be met with the similar problem as everyone else.

Byakuya then turned to Rukia and said "Their only one way to end this." Rukia understood the message and shouted to her allies and friend "Run!" and everyone looked at her question, but followed when they saw Byakuya lift his sword up and let it go.

"Bankai…" Byakuya sword said as his sword started to slip into the ground. When the sword was completely absorb in to the sand, two rows of large blade rose from the ground. "…Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Japanese:Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)." and the blades crumbled into petal-like blades and began to swirl around the area, massacring all the Calaveras.

Rudobōn who had witness Byakuya's Bankai forming had used the Sonido to get away from the assault.

Soon the infinite amount of Calaveras reduced to nothing.

Rudobōn look at the damage done by Byakuya attack, then glared at Byakuya himself and stated "If you think that's going to stop me…" Then six more branches pop out of his back and began to replace the dead Calaveras "…Your dead wrong."

Suddenly all the leaf like blades began to swarm around Rudobōn and what Calaveras he produced and Byakuya then spoke "For someone with a god-like ability, you certainly are pathetically relent on it, and for that insult this death is suitable for you."

The cherry blossoms started to swirl like a tornado till it completely covered Rudobōn. Then Byakuya spoke to his fellow comrades and said "You best stand far away." All the Shinigami's nodded and grabbed hold of the others and Shunpo a great distances away from the site.

Byakuya then spoke "Gōkei (Japanese:Pivotal Scene)." and quickly Shunpo away before the cherry blossoms drove themselves inward, tearing its victims apart and exploded.

When the cherry blossoms cleared the site had nothing left except blood covered sand.

Byakuya recalled his swords back and they began to reform into Byakuya's original Zanpakutō form.

Byakuya and the other then looked towards where they heard a large explosion, and saw Yammy slamming his fist upon the ground relentlessly and figured that Ichigo and their allied Arrancar must be active.

Yammy was swinging his fist and tail in random directions to make sure that his enemies could think of anyway to escape.

As for Ichigo and Harribel, neither could stand still long enough to get a good shot. Yammy kept flinging every part of his body around to make sure they were on the move.

Yammy continued to slammed his fist as he paused and said "What's the matter guys, too soft on you?!"

Ichigo and Harribel he was just trying to slow them down, to get a good shot in.

Suddenly one of Yammy's arm was aiming true by pure luck chances was about to crush Ichigo dead on.

Suddenly hundreds of arrows had struck Yammy's face that forced him to lose his balance and topple over.

Ichigo and Harribel saw Uryu and everyone appearing to their area.

Uryu ran over to Ichigo and said "You go and get Orihime we're take care of him." His eyes then turned toward Yammy, who was getting up.

Ichigo replied **"No you need my help! You…" **Ichigo protest was halted by Rukia.

"Look Ichigo, as I see it we need to get out of here as fast as possible. We also made a promise to rescues Orihime from Aizen. To sum it all up the longer we stay here, the more likely we'll get kill, so what those that mean to you?" Rukia trying to reason with Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and realized these was the only way. He nodded defeating, he called his bike over and got on it.

He took one more glace at everyone and said **"Are you su…" **Suddenly Yammy stood full height and roar to get everyone's attention.

Rukia yelled "GO!"

Ichigo was reluctant, but revved the bike up and headed the direction of the main palace. Where Orihime was likely kept.

Everyone else scatter to avoid Yammy's repeated assault.

Yammy suddenly slammed the palms of his hands on the ground and remained perfectly still. Then the cylinders on Yammy's back and elbows began to get longer, as if they were pulling themselves out of his back.

Harribel recognized what Yammy was about to do and yelled "RUN!" to everyone.

The cylinders began to absorb energy and slammed themselves down back to their original position as Yammy yelled "Terremoto (Spanish:Earthquake)!"

The land mass around Yammy began to shake and rip instantly. Everyone began to jump away from the fissure and ripples of sand created by the quake.

When the land settled, everything was in disarray.

Yammy uncoiled from his position and eyed the damage. He looked disappointed.

"Drat I can to better then that…" Yammy let out a loud yawn and groaned "…,but moves like that are very consuming. Maybe I'll stick to the basics." Yammy then started to smash the areas that his adversaries were at.

Everyone else had recovered from the shockwave Yammy had just had enough time to caught their breath and avoid the barrage of fist and feet.

Everyone had then fallen back to avoid the reckless rage Yammy had displayed.

Byakuya and Harribel had gain enough time to gather energy "Hadō 63

Raikōhō (Japanese:Thunder Roar Cannon)!" Byakuya yelled "Agriarse Torrente!" Harribel said as well.

The blast from both attack hit Yammy square on chest. Yammy stood his ground and took the blast. When things settled he laughed and said "Don't you get it? You can't hurt me! My skin is now the strongest Hierro of any Arrancar, you can't even dent it worth your life!"

Byakuya ignored his gloat and everyone jumped away in time to dodge his fist slam.

Byakuya nodded to Harribel, who nodded in understanding. She then turned to her Fracción and said "Ladies…" Apache, Mila and Sun-Sun turned to her "...prepare to fire."

Apache, Mila and Sun-Sun nodded. All of them started to power up their Ceros, while Harribel, Byakuya, Rukia, Chad, and Renji started to power up his bankai for their own moves.

Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun yelled "CERO!"

Harribel then followed with "Gran Rey Cero!"

Byakuya then yelled "Hadō 63 Sōren Sōkatsui (Japanese:Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"

With Rukia yelling "Hadō 33. Sōkatsui (Japanese:Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"

Chad punched his left arm forward as he said "El Directo"

Finally Renji yelled "Hikōtsu Taihō!"

Every single blast hit Yammy dead on, cause him to fall over and stir dust up.

Yammy stayed down for a few minutes, before he got up and looked at the shocked impression on everyone. "You know what?! That actually tickled!" Yammy burst out laughing.

Yammy then began to bend his back backwards and charged up his hands with Reiryoku (Japanese:Spiritual Power) and thrust them forward as he yelled "Huracán (Spanish:Hurricane)!" and slammed his hands together to produce a massive wind.

Everyone was easily blown away by the gigantic gust a good 15 miles or so.

Renji then spoke to Harribel "How to we fight a guy like that if all of our attacks don't even dent him."

Harribel then said "If we can create a wound on him, I can use my Resurrección: Segunda Etapa ability to drain him of his blood."

Everyone nodded in response to her plan, but Uryu inputted "But that still leaves the question on how do we cause a wound, if we are luck enough to scratch him?"

Harribel looked at everyone and said "If we can't cause a massive wound on the main body, we must focus our attention causing small wounds around the joints of the body, where the hierro is likely to be the thinnest. If we can create multiple of even small wounds, I'll force the blood to evacuate his body."

Yammy started to charge at an alarming rate, allowing everyone else to scatter out of the path of the rampaging monster.

Uryu had began to absorb power into his Ginrei Kōjaku and fired all the shots he could muster behind Yammy's right knee. Harribel's theory proved correct as the skin let a small bead of blood.

Yammy felt the blast from behind his leg and flexed his tail to strike Uryu. Only for Uryu to use the Hirenkyaku (Japanese:Flying Screen Step/God Step)to avoid the attack and began to hit the same point at a distance to avoid being attack.

Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun, follow Harribel's order, and Uryu's example, decided to fire their cero's under Yammy's armpit, and produce a small wound like Uryu's. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Chad had prepared his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo while he ran behind Yammy's right knee. When he came in range, he punched the knee and the energy from his La Muerte (Spanish:The Death; Japanese:The Strike of the Demon) and the blast caused the knee to bleed through a small slit because of the damage.

Byakuya stood his distance and then raise his sword as he chanted "Scatter, Senbonzakura." and the blade of the sword split and began to spin around Yammy's neck produce multiple scratches acts that the blades kept picking at to open a small wound.

Yammy began to wonder what everyone was up to. He thought he they were up to something, he better stop playing around and began to thrash around.

Everyone involved with trying to take Yammy down now found it more difficult to hit his weak points. His thrashing made getting a clear hit almost impossible.

Harribel herself was behind the lines, she released her Resurrección: Segunda Etapa charging up. She knew even with opening a few wound, it would be hard to drain him of his blood, but this made her job easier.

Yammy was having no luck crushing his opponent, because they were jumping around, even when he was thrashing around wildly, never ceasing.

Everyone else had been trying to strike their original targets, only to be meet with only luckily shot. They retreated back while Yammy was in a state of rage that he didn't even notice the departure.

Mila approached Harribel and asked "Is that enough Harribel-Sama?"

Harribel nodded and said to everyone "You've done well, now let me handle the restt." she moved ahead of everyone else and began to observe every bleeding wound on Yammy and then fixed her energy into those small wounds.

She began to flex her arms and body in to a synchronized dance and suddenly Yammy stopped moving and stood strait up. He tried to move, but the muscles in his body were obeying the blood flow.

Once Harribel had a firm grip on Yammy's blood, she began to push it out of his body through the tight wounds. The pressure of blood rushing out caused the wounds to open up an inch more.

Yammy, was not fairing to well. His strength was leaving him and began to feel light headed. He looked down and saw all of his blood dripping out of his body.

Yammy forced what remained of his strength to his neck and began to turn his head towards Harribel. He mumbled "P-Plea-se gi-give it bac-back…"Yammy begged

Harribel glaring at the helplessness said "Fine." She then flexed her arms and the blood flowed into Yammy's mouth, down his throat, chocking him.

Harribel then said "This is nothing personal, but people like you are better off, dead." Harribel then tighten her hand and Yammy's eyes widen for an unknown reason and fell flat on his back.

Harribel eased up and the blood flooded out Yammy's eye, ears, and mouth. Yammy, the Cero Espada, was no doubt dead.

Harribel resealed her Zanpakutō, retuning her to her normal form and fell flat on her back as well. Her Fracción were their beside her ready to tend to her injures. But Harribel had no wound, she was only exhausted and needed a rest.

Sun-Sun the said "You need use to do anything Harribel-Sama?" She and her comrades waited for a response.

"See to the other and yourself, I only need a quick rest." Harribel spoke before she closed her eyes.

They nodded and proceeded to do as they were told, not knowing what lied ahead of them, but neither the less, need all the help they could get.

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo rode across the desert plain with no other thought, but to recapture Orihime from his enemy.

His path toward the main palace building was more obverse and was approaching it faster then ever.

When he finally arrived at the main gate, he saw the same man who took Orihime in the first place, along with two other men he instantly recognized as Tōsen and Gin.

He halted his bike from advancing and got off facing them.

"**Where is Orihime?!" **Ichigo spoke in rage at the mere presence of the three men.

Gin took a step forward and said "She inside the palace with Aizen-Sama. If you want her your going to have to go through us first." Gin spoke mockingly, only to enrage Ichigo further and charged at the silver haired man. Only to get pushed back by The arrancar.

Ichigo then proceeded to slash the arrancar in half, only for the arrancar to effortless dodge. The Arrancar the stopped the blade with his left hand.

The Arrancar and Ichigo then jumped away from one another.

The Arrancar then said "Look you don't want to waste time fighting us, and I don't want to fight you, so why don't you just surrender and…" He was interrupted with the child kicking him in the shin.

"OW!" The Arrancar yelled and turned to the child. "What was that for Lilynette?!"

The child Lilynette then spoke "Stop being lazy and actually do as your told Starrk!" she mouthed off.

"Geeze I was just…" Starrk was interrupted by Ichigo's attempt to get pass them. Only for Starrk to draw his sword and speak to Ichigo, who intercepted the Zanpakutō with his own "Nice try, but your not getting passed us that easy."

Ichigo then pushed himself away from Starrk and prepared to stike, but stalled when he saw Stark put his Zanpakutō back in it case.

"What, not good enough for you to release your Zanpakutō, Stark?" Ichigo spoke to the Primera.

"No, I'm about to…" Starrk gave a glance at Lilynette and said "Don't worry." He then turned to Ichigo and spoke "The reason I put my sword away is because that isn't my Zanpakutō, she is, in a way." Starrk explained his action that confused Ichigo.

Starrk noticed this and spoke "When Hollows become Arrancars our power is split in to our body and swords, but when I became an Arrancar, my power split into my body and Lilynette. To see what I'm talking about, watch."

Starrk then put his hand on top of Lilynette and said "Kick About, Los Lobos (Spanish:The Wolfs Japanese:Wolf Pack)." and a shockwave blow Ichigo away.

When he got up he felt the wind in the air moving towards he Arrancar.

When the arrancar was in clear view, his form revealed him dress in a Jacket, with a furry collar that extended along the zipper down to his ankles. His face was covered with part of Lilynette's mask over his left eye. He held a gun in each hand that had bullet casings attach to each of them that entangle his arm and body.

The arrancar then turned toward Ichigo and said "My name is Starrk, the Primera Espada, The Air Bandit."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay.

I had a little writer's block and I was busy trying to adjust everything to the current story line.

In other words I've edited like crazy so please forgive me.

Bye


	11. The Wind, The Predator, and The Blind

**Chapter 11**

**The Wind,**

**The Predator**

**And the Blind**

Starrk started everything off with raising his gun and said "Cero." and a small red beam tore through the air and slammed into Ichigo.

Ichigo regained his footing, only for him to jump away when he heard "Shoot to Kill, Shinso (Japanese:Divine Spear)!" and a Gin's sword had extended and began to make it's way to Ichigo, intending to kill him.

Ichigo began to focus his on Gin when suddenly he felt Tōsen presence above him as he said "Smash his Limbs, Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko (Japanese:Cricket 2nd Movement, Crimson Flying Locusts)." and a rain of long slender needles fell towards Ichigo, who in response shunpo a distance away.

Ichigo was panting at the stress of fighting three on one.

Tōsen, Gin and Starrk then appeared around Ichigo once more in a triangle formation.

"What's wrong Ichigo, to much for you already?" Gin ask, while teasing Ichigo.

Only for Ichigo to respond, **"Not even close!" **and started to spin around as he yelled **"Getsuga Tensho!" **And a full circle of his signature move.

Tōsen, Gin moved above the blast, while Starrk stood where he was at, and took the hit head on. When the move hit him, the thing cut right through him, but he received no damage.

Ichigo was surprise for a moment, but he glared at Starrk.

Starrk noticed this and said "So you noticed. Thanks to the power of Los Lobos, my form has the ability of not only manipulating air around me, but turning myself into a dense amount of air join together." Stark explained his power.

Ichigo wasn't to shocked by this, it was just like Barragan's Earth power, except their was nothing to hit. Even learning this, he knew Starrk wasn't the main problem.

Gin began to take advantage of Ichigo distraction and said "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"

Ichigo responded by spinning around and flinging his sword to intercept the blade and change the course of the blade.

Ichigo then saw Tōsen taking a direct assault and attempted to stab Ichigo with his sword.

Ichigo and Tōsen then grinded their sword together. Then Tōsen spoke to Ichigo "We will not allow you to pass monster."

Ichigo snorted **"I'm a monster. Look who talking." **Both him and Tōsen then jumped back.

Tōsen then yelled "What's that suppose to me?!"

Ichigo then said **"You don't think I can see the blood that stain your soul, all the lives you stole because of you so called righteous belief, and the live your going to steal even if you say they are for the path of justice. You are no better then the liars and murderers you swore yourself to hate and despise." **

Tōsen then charge at Ichigo, full of rage "How dare you accuse me of being a such a despicable thing!"

Ichigo swung his own sword to meet Tōsen's sword and then said "**Getsuga Tenshō**." the attack slammed into Tōsen and Ichigo then diverted his attention to Gin and Stark.

Gin began to saying "Shoot to Kill, Shinso." and the blade extended.

Starrk then said "Balazo Doble (Spanish:Double Shot)." and two cero-like bullets blasted out of the guns and Ichigo moved away at top speed to avoid both attacks.

Then Tōsen appeared behind Ichigo and prepared his strike without hesitation.

Ichigo tried to intercept the incoming blade, but he wasn't fast enough.

Tōsen then thought 'Yes!'

Suddenly a white and blue figure rammed into Tōsen and slammed him into the wall and slapped his Sword with his own sword.

The figure had a well built body with an open white jacket and hamaka pants. He had wild electric blue hair. In his hand he held a sword with a guard that was shaped as a crocked S.

Everyone recognized the figure "Grimmjow!?"

Grimmjow grin, which showed off his pointed teeth "Nice to see you, Tōsen." Grimmjow then gripped Tōsen neck and threw him into across the desert plain.

Grimmjow then jumped next to Ichigo facing him.

Grimmjow then spoke "Don't think I'm helping you, I just want payback. Then I'm going to kill you." he spoke with voice promising death.

Ichigo shrugged it by saying **"After I'm done with Aizen and Blackheart, we will have our rematch."**

Grimmjow nodded, unfazed by the new power shown.

Grimmjow and Ichigo then split and headed toward their chosen opponents.

With Grimmjow heading to fight Tōsen and Ichigo heading towards Gin and Starrk.

Grimmjow had ran strait into Tōsen. When they met, they crossed swords.

"How dare you return here, just to cause mindless destruction Grimmjow!" Tōsen spoke with fury noted in his voice.

This didn't bother Grimmjow as he responded "Mindless destruction? I'm just here to settle a couple of scores…" Grimmjow then gathered energy in to his fist and continued. "…starting with you." and fired a cero at Tōsen to start their fight.

Ichigo also started his fight off with slashing and trying to ware both Gin and Stark out. Ichigo then started to spin around and yelled "**Getsuga Tenshō**." and his attack only met the same results as last time, only the attack came closer to hitting Gin.

Gin observed the damage done to his uniform "It looks like…" he then pulled his arm out of his robes and continued "…I'm going to have to get serious."

Gin then took his sword and stabbed his arm. He then said "Bankai…" The sword then began to receded into his arm and slowly his body started to turn grey. When his entire body was grey he said "Douken Shinso (Japanese:Body Blade Divine Spear)."

Ichigo when to attack Gin and slashed vertically. Only for Gin to move his arm to intercept the blade. The arm took the damage with little effect which shocked Ichigo.

Gin grinned and said "Why so shocked, What did you think My bankai could do." Gin flung his arm and forced Ichigo to step away. "My bankai ability is known as Ikkoku (Japanese:Stubborn). This ability turn me into a human sword so I can do things like…" Gin stretched his arm out "…this." and his fingers extended and shot at Ichigo like spears.

Ichigo narrowly dodge. He then began to get his footing only for Stark to appear behind him. "Balazo Doble." Starrk fired another round of bullets was fired at Ichigo.

Grimmjow and Tōsen were fighting with Grimmjow easily schooling Tōsen

"What the hell the matter with you! You keep nagging on about how your going o kill me for peace, or the name of justice. How you were going to eliminate me to bring justice to this so-called 'World of Peace.' Truth be told your really pathetic." Grimmjow spoke disappointed.

Tōsen got up from his thrash and spoke "If the monster like you wants to die in battle…" He then pointed his sword towards the skies and position his hand over the ring on his sword "… then death shall be your fate." The ring started to spin and grow in to a even bigger ring.

Tōsen then said "Bankai." The ring multiplied by ten and spread out. They then formed a massive dome as he said "Suzumushi Tsuishiki, Enma Kōrogi (Japanese:Cricket Final Form, Devil Cricket)."

Grimmjow saw the dome forming for a moment and then he didn't see, hear, or even smelled anything.

Tōsen spoke "It seems as you got your wish Grimmjow, you all was wanted to fight me. Now let see if you can escape the spell of Suzumushi Tsuishiki, Enma Kōrogi, Mumyō (Japanese:Ignorance)." Tōsen then approached Grimmjow slowly and slashed his shoulder.

"Of course, your unfortunate to challenge a bankai that deprives it's victim's senses." Tōsen explain, despite his opponent's inability to hear him.

Grimmjow, himself, knew he was in trouble. Because he couldn't find where Tōsen was. It was like he was hopping around just slowly killing him with a simple slice in random directions.

'Damn, what the hell am I suppose to do If I can't find him!' Grimmjow thought

Ichigo wasn't fairing much better with both Gin and Starrk making sure that his attention was focusing on the other.

Gin had kept his distance at a minimal, making his tactics close combat. Starrk was making sure to strike at a distance to keep shooting Ichigo to make sure that Ichigo stayed close to Gin, not given him an ounces of breath.

Ichigo then grabbed the chain at the end of his sword and whipped in around Gin's arm and threw him towards Starrk. Starrk just phased through Gin and readied his guns for another attack. Only Ichigo to whip his chain to disperse him and disrupt his action.

Gin recovered from the attack and position his arms behind him and thrust forward and his fingers became spears.

Ichigo dodge the spear and then yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **And the attack hit Gin head on and cut his arm off, but cut right through Stark.

Gin eyed the decapitated arm and said "My, my that won't do…" Suddenly the stump of the forearm was growing and formed a new arm. "…that won't do at all."

Suddenly four arms pop out f Gin's shoulders and armpits. Then Gin said "Mubusou Akki (Japanese:Six Armed Demon)."

Gin then position his arms in front of him and said "Muyari no Sendo (Japanese:Six Spears of Death)." and his six arms extended and formed spear like heads.

Ichigo deflected all six spears and the senses Starrk behind him and makes a quick elbowed him in the gut, and to his surprise, actually did some damage as Starrk shot backwards.

Ichigo then focus his attention on the knock down Stark. He then lit the chain on fire and whipped it at Starrk.

Starrk saw the chain whip at him and moved out of the way before the chain hit him.

"**So that's your weakness." **Ichigo said getting Stark's attention **"Your power can turn you into air or into a solid person at will, but it needs a few second for it to work. You can't phase through the blows if you enemy keeps hammering you, can you?"**

Starrk replied "Yes that true, but…" The wind around Starrk started to swirl around Stark, slowly growing faster. Then Starrk said "…that's not all I can do. Ráfaga (Spanish:Gust)." and the wind fired at Ichigo. The Wind span around like a huge tornado

Ichigo dodge each of the attack, but when one was about to hit him dead on he yell **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **and the two attacks collided and neutralized each other.

Ichigo then charge at Starrk with his Sword arm and struck quickly before Starrk had time to change into air.

Starrk block the sword with his guns and then focus his Power into his body and phase through Ichigo and got to a distance and resumed his old tactic as he said "Balazo Doble." and his guns fired another round of bullets.

Ichigo dodge all the bullets and landed safely on the ground. He suddenly felt the ground shake and knew something big was going to happen.

Grimmjow was fairing better now than before.

He may have lost his ability to see, hear, smell, or even detect reishi, but that didn't mean that he couldn't live off of felling the blade. As soon as the blade started to sink into flesh, he dodge the other way. Even then this wasn't enough for him. He needed to take him down if he hope to get out of this bankai, he need to hit Tōsen dead on if he wanted out.

Grimmjow then thought 'How am I going to hit Tōsen good enough to release his bankai if I can't find him. What am suppose to do jump around?' Grimmjow paused at that thought and then thought 'Wait! That's it!' Grimmjow then grinned as he ran his left hand over the blade and yelled "GRIND, PANTERA (Spanish:Panther; Japanese:Panther King)!"

Grimmjow's resurrección looked like a humanoid cat, with a white body, claws, and tail, his blue hair extended to his legs, while his eye and ear became cat-like.

Grimmjow then yelled "Hey Tōsen I know you can hear me…!"

Tōsen stood his ground as he thought 'What's he up to?'

Grimmjow continued "… Your dead now." And with that he launch himself in a random direction and crashed into the wall. He then turned around and flung toward where, by lucky chance, Tōsen was.

Tōsen, shocked by the change of tactic, quickly ran the other way to avoid getting crushed.

Grimmjow kept flying around random direction hoping sooner or later Tōsen would screw up and get hit.

Tōsen was putting his speed to the limit. Grimmjow's speed was even with his, if not fast, but the real problem was his movements, they were unpredictable.

Tōsen finally lost track of Grimmjow, and was caught off guard as Grimmjow nailed him in the back with his hardened body. The force of the attack cause Tōsen to lose his grip on the bankai and it dispelled itself.

Grimmjow's senses returned to him and saw Tōsen trying to caught his breath. Grimmjow then ran towards Tōsen and punched him in the gut and said "That was for my left arm."

Grimmjow then stood in front of the exhausted Tōsen, put his left hand in front of Tōsen's face and said "This is just because you're so annoying." He began to charge his cero up to blow Tōsen's face clean off.

Suddenly a small blast of energy his Grimmjow's arm knocking away his arm. He recognized the attack as the Bala (Spanish:Bullet; Japanese:Hollow Bullet).

Grimmjow and Tōsen then look to see Wonderweiss Margera, a blond hair boy, with freckles, a clown-like tiara mask fragment on his forehead, and looked like he was gazing at the sky, most off the time.

Suddenly Wonderweiss used the Sonído and quickly grabbed Tōsen and left the area with him.

Grimmjow growled at the lost of his opponent, but he knew he could pick him off later.

Ichigo on the other hand was preparing for anything.

He jumped into the air as soon as he heard "Nenten Kanemori (Japanese:Twisting Metal Forest)." and thousands upon thousands rapidly grew out of the ground.

Ichigo landed safely on the ground. Only to meet another sword to sprout out of the ground and swing itself around, trying to cut him in half.

Ichigo cut the blade, and dodge the other blades swinging themselves at him.

Ichigo jumped into the air and spotted Gin in the enter of the silver forest, with his arms and legs extended and dug into the ground.

Ichigo launched himself at the location were Gin was and yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō." **and the black crescent energy began to race at Gin.

Gin saw the attack coming, and then a few of the blades thrust towards him and intercepted the attack.

Ichigo hit the shield no longer then when his attack hit. Ichigo swung his sword to crack the shield with a successful blow. The shield shattered with contact and Gin forced a few of his words to wrap themselves around Ichigo's sword to cease its advance. When the sword stopped Gin then had a few sword wrap around Ichigo's waist, arms, legs, and neck.

"Well Ichigo I must say I'm for once I'm impress Ichigo. You force me to reveal my greatest technique, as well as coming this far, but in the end…" Gin's sword suddenly moved towards Ichigo in every direction "…but this is the end."

Flames began to pour out of Ichigo's body as he yelled **"Guess again!" **Gin's eye were lightly hit by the flames, his distraction cause the blades to retract, giving Ichigo enough room to spin around and yell **"Shinkirou Kien!" **When the flames hit the blades and Gin they began to melt.

Gin began to panic "NO, NO, NO, NOOO!!" Gin's voice faded as he melted into a pile of silver sludge, and a few second later the sludge formed into Gin's true form. Gin laid on the sand with his melted sword on his left arm.

Ichigo stared into the remains of the former enemy and spoke **"Good riddance."**

Suddenly a Cero was launched and headed strait at Ichigo. Ichigo dodge, knowing the cero belong to Stark, and fired his Getsuga Tenshō in the direction of the cero.

Starrk himself dodge the attack and landed on the sand. "Now that Gin's out of the way, your attention will be focus on me I'm guessing."

Ichigo nodded to his opponent.

Starrk understood and pointed his gun at Ichigo and fired it.

Ichigo easily cut the blast in half and avoided damage. **"It seems that through your guns, you fire ceros, am I right?"**

Starrk said "Yeah, that's about all they can do…" He position his right gun and charge it up "…and this. Cero Metralleta (Spanish:Sub-Machine Gun Zero; Japanese:Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash)." and over a dozens of ceros started to shot out and headed strait for Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to run away from the ceros by dodging to the left. The ceros somehow change course and flew strait where he was again.

Ichigo was running left and right to avoid the blast. Finally he got tired of running and swung his sword as he yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **and tired to neutralize the ceros.

The Ceros then scatter to avoid the attack and moved in on Ichigo indifferent direction.

Ichigo began to jump all around the place to avoid the ceros from hitting him. He kept to the ground to make sure that if a cero was close enough, he would dodge the last second and the cero would collide into the ground.

Ichigo then only had one more cero to deal with. He let it get close and yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō." **and negated the cero.

Starrk stood away and watched as each of his ceros get destroyed. Starrk prepared another round of ceros, Ichigo attacked him before he got the chance.

Starrk blocked the sword with his guns and then jumped away. He aimed both of his gun and said "Cero Metralleta Doble (Spanish:Double Sub-Machine Gun Zero)." and twice as many of his ceros fired at Ichigo.

Ichigo was already on the run from all the ceros. Ichigo repeated his previous plan and manage to get rid of most of the ceros. Starrk on the other hand had improved his timing and control over the cero's course.

Ichigo still on the run, quickly spun around and launched his Getsuga Tenshō to try and neutralize the ceros. Only for the ceros to spread out and direct in different direction.

Ichigo began to twist and stir his body in random directions, slashing and whipping every cero that came at him with his chain and sword.

Ichigo finally calmed down when he felt no more ceros present. He eyed Starrk pointing his gun at him again and fired another cero. Ichigo prepared to cut the cero, but was surprised when the cero altered its course and ran around him and then circled around to come at him again. Ichigo face the cero and prepared to strike. Suddenly Ichigo sensed another cero coming from behind and got distracted. He cut the cero behind him, but got served a direct hit from his back.

The cero colliding with his back forced him forward to Starrk's feet. Ichigo, painfully lifted his head to face Starrk.

Starrk looked down at his opponent. He then said "You did well." and pointed his gun in his left hand at Ichigo. Before Starrk could fire his gun, Ichigo swung his arm forward, and with a small spark of fire, hit Starrk in the face. This caused Starrk to throw his gun in his right hand away while rubbing his eyes out.

Ichigo used this moment to pull himself together and jumped back up. Ichigo then whipped his chain around Starrk's Body, before he had time to turn into air. Ichigo then lifted Starrk up off the ground and swung him around. He then unleashed the Chain and let Starrk fling forward and hit the sand.

Ichigo twirled his sword around his hand before he yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **and the attack slammed into Starrk, delivering more damage, and the sand stirred, preventing Ichigo from seeing the damage. When the dust settled, he saw Starrk laying face down with wounds on his back.

Ichigo thought that was the end of Starrk, he got his bike, headed towards the gates and opened the doors.

He started to ride through the gates and noticed a single path lit, while the another two paths were dark. Deciding to be careful, he took the lit path.

Ichigo walked down the path for about ten minutes or so. When the path ended in to a large, octagon-shaped room with very opened windows, with two doors, one he just came out of, and another door on the other side of the room.

Ichigo then noticed a lone figure laying in the middle of the room. Ichigo already recognized the figure as Orihime and rushed to her side.

Ichigo returned to his normal form and placed his hand on Orihime's neck to check her pulse. He felt one and sigh in relief at her condition. Orihime's body stared to stir and Ichigo heard a groan.

Orihime started to open her eye and saw Ichigo staring down at her. Ichigo then spoke to the half awoken Orihime "Hey Orihime, you ok!" Orihime slowly got up and looked around.

"Hey be careful." Ichigo spoke to Orihime trying to calm her down a little. Orihime somewhat blushed as Ichigo's hand rested on her shoulder to keep her still.

Orihime began to turn her head towards Ichigo and smiled as she said "Yes, thank you."

Ichigo nodded and said "That's good."

Suddenly a gust of wind hit Ichigo square in the chest and he flew strait into the wall.

Ichigo regained his senses and saw Starrk in the middle of the room, floating in the air.

"You caught me off guard with that assault Ichigo…" Starrk's energy began to rise at an alarming rate. "…but, just to let you know, I'm serious." and wind began to spiral around Starrk.

When the wind settled, Starrk now looked like his old form, but with a few noticeable changes. First, his jacket had turned into a black Trent coat that clanged to his arm, instead of hanging loosely, but it kept the old coats original design. Second, his hand and feet grew sharp claw-like nails. Third, he now wore a visor. The final notice able feature was that his guns disappeared, but in their place, five gun barrels were attached around both of his wrist

Starrk then spoke "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, Los Lobos del Viento (Spanish:The Wind Wolves)."

Ichigo activated his Ghost Rider form just before Starrk said "Hoz del Viento (Spanish:Wind Sickles)" and a barrage of crescent-shape wind formed and flew at Ichigo.

Ichigo ran away from the direction of the attack and shouted **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **and the force of the attack hit Starrk.

Ichigo, while his opponent was down, ran over to Orihime. **"Orihime You need to get out of here, Now!" **

Orihime was reluctant, but neither the less, complied with Ichigo's demand and ran away from that area, but no to far, so she can see what was going on.

Ichigo then eyed Starrk and ran at him. Ichigo's Sword crossed with Starrk's barrels guns.

Starrk pushed Ichigo away, and in that moment, Starrk pointed both of his arms at Ichigo and said "Cañón Airear Gemelo (Spanish:Twin Air Cannon)." A barrage of ball made of dense air, as large as a cannon ball, fired towards Ichigo.

Ichigo cut through each of the cannon balls and jumped towards Starrk and slashed at the opposing Arrancar. Only for Starrk to evade the attack and jump a distance. He then landed on the floor and said "Don't get me wrong, I'm impressed that you made me go this far in a fight, but so far your doing nothing to finish this fight." Starrk informed his opponent.

Ichigo glared at his opponent and replied **"What do you want me to do Starrk?" **

Starrk groaned and said "I want you to go all out. I'm going to make you pay for making me go through a pain in the ass release." Starrk explain so bluntly.

Ichigo's body suddenly started to pour fire out and shouted **"Very well…" **Ichigo started to spin around and the flames grew larger until Ichigo shouted **"Shinkirou Kien!" **and the gigantic black fire exploded.

Starrk saw the flames coming at him and spoke "Vigilar Ciclón (Spanish:Cyclone Guard)" and Starrk was encased by a swirling ball of air. When the flames made contact with the shield, they disperse.

Ichigo looked shocked.

Starrk saw the looked and said "Why so shocked? I saw that technique before and I know how it works. When the attack is release the flames coming from the attack are a mere distraction. The real propose of the move is for your opponent to breath the smoke coming off the flames. Once the victim inhales that smoke, the flame's energy remain reignite and cause the body to burn from the inside out." Starrk explain.

Ichigo was shocked by Starrks intelligent, and examinations skill. He not only figured out how his move worked, but only seeing it done once.

"Now your probably wondering how I disable your attack. The answer is simple, Fire need air to live, my Vigilar Ciclón removed all the air available for it to survive. I also filtered out the smoke and spread it so thin it won't bother me." Starrk explained.

Ichigo decide to point something out. **"That my be true, but you didn't think I noticed that my attack have been landing on you. Meaning your phasing ability is gone now, Am I right?" **Ichigo spoke.

Starrk nodded and said "That's correct, but that a small sacrifice for my power."

The air around Ichigo and Starrk suddenly started to pick up.

Starrk then spoke "Lets finish this in one blow, and pray to god you don't survive this. Sierpe Vórtice (Spanish:Vortex Snake)." and a huge tornado began to form and the tip of the funnel began to bend and the wide end of the tornado began to chase Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped out of the way of the tornado, only for it to alter it's course and twist itself to capture him. Ichigo kept running in random direction, hoping for Starrk to run out of energy and the tornado to dispel.

The tornado whirl around at Ichigo again, and Ichigo dodge it at he last second. Suddenly a big lump in the tornado formed, it formed into a whip and caress itself around Ichigo's leg and dragged him into the tornado.

When Ichigo was completely consumed by the tornado, the raging winds inside the threw Ichigo around like a rag doll. Finally Starrk appeared in the tornado and raised his hands and the air between the walls of the tornado was cut off, leaving the inside of the cyclone calm, but the wind that cause the tornado still raged. Both Ichigo and Starrk just stood where they were, floated.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something slash across his back. He turned himself in the direction of the attack, only for him to feel the same thing on his back and front, but he had let to see what was attacking him.

Starrk watched as his opponent tried desperately to figure out was going on and decided to answer his unsaid question "Your wondering…" Ichigo spun around and looked at Starrk, "…What's attacking you, are you not?"

Ichigo didn't answer, but Starrk knew he wanted to know and spoke "This tornado acts as not only a vortex trapping my enemy in, but the winds act like blades, allowing me to strike you without me having to lift a finger."

Ichigo thought **'In other words, he can just stand their and watch me suffer. Huh cheerier guy.' **

Ichigo ignored the pain form the wind and focus as much energy as he could in the his sword and yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **

The attack was fired at Starrk, but Starrk's vigilar ciclón was already up at full power. When the attacks met, they neutralized each other and the wind stirred and caused Starrk's sight to blur out of order.

Starrk didn't move from his spot even with his sight gone for a moment. Then, after his sight returned to him, he saw Ichigo flying in the air towards him at an alarming pace.

Starrk barely had time to launch his attack when his barrel guns met Ichigo's Sword.

Ichigo then yelled **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **and the black energy nailed Starrk at point-blank range and he slammed into the wall of the tornado, but Starrk didn't phase through it.

Starrk readied himself once more, in time to block Ichigo's sword with his barrel guns. He then pointed his free hand and said "Cañón Airear (Spanish: Air Cannon)."

The blast sent Ichigo at the base of the tornado. He groaned as he got up and then lifted his head to see Starrk still in mid-air.

Starrk then thrust the palm of his hand at Ichigo and the wall of the tornado formed snake-like arms that flew and wrapped themselves around Ichigo's body, restraining him.

Starrk then thrust his other hand and spoke "Muerte del Descendiente(Spanish: Descending Death)" and the walls of the tornado drove inward and slammed into Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the wind that descended upon him. The wind was so heavy that it felt like he was being repeatedly pummeled by thousands of huge fist, but the wind still managed to leave think cuts deep enough to kill a normal man.

Ichigo, even through all this did not scream. The pain in his body was to intense to allow him to shout in agony.

After the Tornado had finished using up all the wind it had. Ichigo was found face down in his human form.

Starrk eyed his fallen adversary. He drifted down to Where Ichigo laid. He saw that Ichigo was bleeding severely, his clothes were shredded, and breathing hard. No doubt because of the last attack. He also noticed a small perfectly round hole in the center of his chest, which was abnormal, but figured it was cause by the attack.

Starrk decided to end it. "For making this far, a quick death is a proper reward for you." Starrk said as kicked Ichigo's sword away and pointed his barrel gun at Ichigo and began to charge with reiryoku.

Just as he was about to fire both Ichigo and Starrk heard a voice "Santen Kesshun (Japanese:Three Sacred Links Shield)! I Reject" and a yellow, triangle shaped shield appeared in between a Ichigo and Starrk.

The attack Starrk had already fired hit the shield and blew him back because of the force. Starrk whirled his head around and saw Orihime no more the two yards.

"I won't let you hurt Kurosaki-kun." Orihime spoke in a strain voice, but no less confident.

Starrk, in response thrust his hand forward and a gust of wind plowed into Orihime and threw her lightly into the wall.

Starrk rose from his spot and face Orihime as he walked back towards Ichigo.

Starrk was interrupted once more by a shield appearing around and all of Ichigo's wounds were closing up.

Starrk whirled his head to Orihime once more and spoke "Why are you interfering in my fight?"

Orihime didn't answer, but kept her complete attention on Ichigo and hoped for the best results. Her attention was interrupted, and her shield disappeared, when Starrk grabbed her by the throat and force to look at Starrk.

"Why do you continue to help him even when you know he going to die?" Starrk asked with even more irritation from being ignored.

"Because he won't die! He promised…!" Orihime was interrupted by Starrk.

"That he would protect you, save you and all of your dear ones?" Starrk finished her sentence and continued "Those such thought may have gotten him this far, but do you honestly think that means he's stronger then me?"

Orihime stared at Starrk confused by Starrk meant.

Starrk saw this and explained "What make a creature strong isn't who he's with, how much he has, or what he has. A warrior, a true warrior can only ascend to a greater heights by walking on his own two feet, by pushing the limits by himself with his own two hands. Only a man can become the strongest when he stands alone with his own might his own power." Starrk then threw Orihime to the ground and said to her "Of course you wouldn't know of such pride."

Starrk then turned toward Ichigo and walked over toward him.

His steady pace once more interrupted by the presence of a shield, no doubts Orihime's.

He quickly twisted his body around and thrust his hand forward to repel Orihime to the wall with a blast of Wind "Stand down. It's not my job to kill you, but if you continue to precede against me, I will maim your arms and legs Orihime-san." Starrk spoke hoping the threat would cool her off.

Orihime refused to listen and prepared to fire up her only offensive move. She then yelled "Koten Zanshun (Japanese:Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)! I Re…!" here attempt to attack was interrupted by Starrk, who appeared before her and threw his fist in to her stomach and let her fall.

Ichigo, even through all the pain he felt, still felt Orihime's presence, and he could tell that Orihime was trying to fight, but badly losing.

Ichigo tried to get up, but his arms and legs would not obey him. He felt Orihime's pain hit him once more. He thought 'No, no, no! I… I can't… I can't die here! Not like this! They need me…, they need me… to…to…Pro…tect them. I want to win! I WANT TO WIN!' as Ichigo spoke in his mind, his vision blacken.

Starrk had looked down upon the keenly prisoner and thought 'That should keep her down.' As soon as he finished that thought, a sudden burst of energy.

Starrk turned his head toward the source of the energy and saw Ichigo's corpus going through some drastic changes.

First his hair grew longer and his hand gripped the ground before getting up. Once he was up his entire form was revealed to look like a human's, but his head was completely covered by a mask that resembled a human skull with a few decorative curved line going vertical with the mask. The mask also had a pair of long horns that cured outward about two feet. The eye hole of the mask was dark, refusing to show Ichigo's eyes. The hole in Ichigo's chest had grown and a few horizontal stripes appeared around the hole. The finally feature on Ichigo that was notices that what was left of Ichigo's cloths were dangled off of his arms and back.

Orihime looked up to see Ichigo's new form, but shown both shock and horror at Ichigo now living form and new appearance.

Starrk stood where he was in surprise by his fallen victim new power, it was strong, but the appearance look like it resembles an Arrancar.

They then saw the Monster raise his hand in the direction of his sword and the sword literally flew into his hand. The Monster had disappeared and reappeared in front of Starrk, his sword descending on Starrk's head.

Starrk quickly jumped back and thrust his hand forward to send a current of wind to throw Ichigo back.

The monster stood his ground and stood his ground against the wind and vanished form everyone's sight once more.

Starrk quickly whirled around to see the monster behind him again and thought 'This isn't Shunpo, that was the Sonído! But how…' his thought were interrupted by Ichigo bring his sword in an attempt to stab Starrk. Starrk intercepted the blade with his gun, jumped away, then pointed his two gun and yelled "Cañón Airear Gemelo!" and multiple transparent cannon ball fired at Ichigo.

The Monster stood perfectly sit and crouched forward and a small dark red ball appeared in the center of his horns and then it fired into a large red cero aiming at both the cannon balls and Starrk.

The cero neutralized the cannon balls and the remaining energy hit Starrk, who was trying to jump away from the attack, left arm and completely blown it off.

Starrk landed on the ground on his back and his remaining arm tried to stop the wound from bleeding. He then felt a foot on his arm, he then look to see the monstrous form of Ichigo looking down at him, charging up another cero between his horns.

Starrk saw this with horror present in his eye. He tried to struggle to free himself, but Ichigo foot was planted firmly on him.

As the monster was about to fire the cero, both he and Starrk heard a voice that said "STOOOOPPP!!!" Starrk head turn in the direction of the voice and saw Orihime running at the monster.

The monster on the other hand raised his head and the cero fired in the distance, beyond the horizon, then felt something hug him around his abdominals.

Orihime was horrified about what Ichigo had become and even more at what he was doing. Even though all this, she knew she was to blame for all this. He only wanted to protect her, save her, save everyone. Now that wish was granted, but he could control the power, he acted like a monster because of her, and she knew that she was possible the only to stop him.

That way she ran at him, hoping to hear her pleas, hoping he would go back.

She hugged him and spoke tearfully to the monster "Please Ichigo, please stop."

The monster raised his right hand and brought it to Orihime's cheek and her mumbled in a low voice "O…Ori…Orihime…" the Monster spoke and suddenly began to jerk around, losing his grip on his sword and Orihime and bring them to his mask, trying to break it off.

His step back away from everyone and began to tear off his mask starting with the horns. He manage to rip both of them off completely and the rest of the mask followed. Revealing Ichigo original form, with the hole in Ichigo's chest closing up with a bubbling substance flowing out and then flatting out to look like his chest.

Starrk saw this and thought 'Instant regeneration!'

Ichigo breathing was swallow and rapid, but he still manage to stand on his two feet. Ichigo began to wonder around and he saw Starrk laying on his back, trying to use his good arm to get up.

Starrk finally manage to sit up and place himself on the remains of a wall and spoke to Ichigo "Looks like you won after all, Ichigo."

Ichigo turn his head to Starrk and spoke "NO! That wasn't how it was suppose to happen! I was suppose to fight and beat you. Nothing was suppose to interfere."

Starrk was confused by what he meant and said "Interfere? What that suppose to mean, that was your power, or you instinct to be more precise."

"No that was… my instinct?" Ichigo questioned Starrk.

Starrk grin and he said "Yes even though you weren't awake, it was no don't you and you power used at their fullest." Starrk explained

Ichigo still was convinced "But that not what I want! Our fight not over."

Starrk then said "It is over, neither of us can fight anymore, and I have no desire to fight anymore."

Ichigo stood looking at Starrk in disbelief and shouted "What do you mean no desire to fight! We…"

"Done our fair share of fighting and now I need to rest." Starrk interrupted Ichigo and began to focus of the wounds. Which have began to seal up and his missing arm grew back.

Ichigo starred at Starrk in disbelief. "Why are you sawing you can't fight if your Healing up!"

Starrk answered "Because most Arrancar, exchange regeneration powers for more strength when they become Arrancars, but to those who keep that power are able to regrow any part of our body as long as it not internal organs or our head. But when I usual heal up to this degree It takes up a lot of energy and…" Starrk let out a yawn and his form began to recede and transform back into Lilynette, who head was resting on Starrk lap, while Starrk stretch and finished "…Sleepy." With that he shut his eye and began to lightly snore.

Before Ichigo could protest, he stopped himself and shrugged as he said "Forget it." He turned to Orihime and said "Orihime…" he caught her attention "…Thank you."

Orihime smiled and said "Your welcome."

Ichigo then looked at the door in the room and proceeded to walk towards it.

Orihime watch as Ichigo left her, but saw Ichigo pause for a second and heard him say "Orihime I want you to get back to everyone else quickly, take my bike…" Ichigo hand then ran through the motorcycle and it charged up "…An get back to everyone else and stay with them. I going to fight Aizen I don't want anyone to follow me."

Before Orihime could protest Ichigo had already walked through the door and vanished. She stood their looking down at his disappearance, but neither the less followed his instructions and got on the bike.

The bike noticed her presence and began to rev up and drove in the directions it master had left him.

Orihime took one last look at where Ichigo had left and spoke "Please Kurosaki-kun, be safe." and faced forward and gripped the bike as it began to speed up.

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo walked through the palace with his path lighten for him. He though that Aizen was expecting him and kept his guard up.

Finally, a door appeared before him and he kicked it opened and walked in.

Sure enough, Aizen was in the room, sitting in a chair, that was surly used as a throne for him, sitting calmly despite the presence of an enemy.

Aizen looked at Ichigo and said "Well Kurosaki-san, what do I own this pleasant surprise to."

Ichigo glared at the traitor of the Soul Society and said "Aizen, your reign of terror ends now.

* * *

Finally the Elventh chapter is here!

I sorry about the delay, but it's getting harder to write this thing.  
I hope you bare with me and see you next time.

Bye


	12. Attention!

Dear loyal readers.

I am sorry to say that after much thought and a whole lot more distraction That I'm going to shut down The "Spirit of the Protector"

The Main and side reason for performing such distasteful action was because I began this story by simplify over killing Ichigo too much and making him an unstoppable force, plus I have ignored too many facts in both Ghost Rider and Bleach to do the story justice in my writes.

So bottom line, I will be ending the story here and I may, or may not, decide to start this project over again in the future.

If anyone is interested in the ideas I have presented in this story, You are free to pick at them to your heart's contents.

Once again I apologize.

Phantasm of Chaos.


End file.
